


The Sniper's Return

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [102]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Caretaking, Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, FBI, Fight Sex, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Military Kink, Misuse of Religious Ritual, Murder Mystery, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Sex with another Apex Predator, Sexual Fantasy, Snipers, Subterfuge, Teaching, Team Dynamics, Truth Bombs, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: On a difficult case, Ian turns to other experts and friends.This is a sequel to my story, "How Edgerton Became Number Four", which introduced Lt. Col. Jason Hill.   He was the sniper who had been ranked number 4, but Ian rattled him at his testing enough that he dropped a ranking.  Ian later made up for it in bed.   It is also a sequel to the story, "Shift in the Wind", where Ian notices something odd in Charlie and Colby's behavior.   Unknown to Ian, Charlie is sexually fascinated by Ian and Colby is not at all pleased about it.





	1. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian first calls in another sniper.

**Part 1 – Reinforcements**

Ian stood in the Los Angeles airport waiting area and kept his eyes on the arriving passengers. It felt good to be doing something active, instead of the last month of frustration.

He’d been called out to San Diego a little over a month ago, to consult on a homicide that had the earmarking of a professional sniper hit. That homicide had indeed matched the profile of a sniper, but more of a thrill-kill than a hit. Investigating the victim had led nowhere. It might have stopped there, but a particularly intuitive and diligent FBI agent had unearthed a series of such murderers, up and down the pacific coast, from northern Washington to the Mexican border. Agent Williams had found twelve of them that had taken place over the last year. They all matched a pattern of a pro-level sniper and random victims, but they hadn’t been able to make any more headway after that. The ballistics on the bullets they’d been able to recover were from different guns. They were keeping the lid on the idea of a serial killer roaming the coast, both to avoid a panic and so they didn’t alert the killer. The upper levels of the FBI weren’t even sure that there was such a killer. Ian couldn’t seem to pin down the sniper’s tastes – and every sniper had preferences and quirks. He’d left Agent Williams in San Diego to bang her head against the wall of FBI red tape and had gone to LA to work some of his own connections. He’d made an appointment this afternoon to meet up with Don’s team, including Professor Eppes, but first there was someone very important that he needed to pick up at the airport.

There was an indefinable shift in the traffic pouring out of the arrival gates and Lt. Col. Jason Hill came striding out. The crowd parted automatically around him and Ian couldn’t help but smile. Jason was dressed as a civilian, with a dark blue T-shirt, jeans and light-weight hiking boots, but his posture, close-cropped hair and visible dog tags gave him away as a soldier. To Ian, he looked wonderful.

Jason was here because Ian had requested a fresh pair of eyes from another sniper. A _specific_ pair of eyes, which also came with sweet lips and a sweeter ass. In the months after Ian had first met Jason – and had taken both Jason’s fourth-best sniper ranking and his virginity – they’d met up several times. It wasn’t a relationship, as most people defined it, but Ian rarely returned to a lover, male or female, and these reoccurring hookups were something new for Ian. He guessed it was something new for Jason too, as top snipers tended to be loners and wanderers.

Ian stepped out of the shadows and Jason’s eyes immediately found him. Jason gave a short nod and Ian responded. Ian walked over to him but neither said anything. Instead, they walked in silence to the taxi stand.

Even if Ian had been the type for public displays of affection, Jason was firmly in the closet. Every time they met up, Ian had to contend with Jason’s huge amount of guilt for having a gay lover. It wasn’t getting better, but at least it wasn’t getting worse.

Ian gave the taxi driver the name and address of his hotel, then they sat quietly, looking out the windows while their driver navigated the LA traffic. The silence continued while they reached the hotel, paid the driver, and walked to Ian’s room. Only when the hotel room door was locked behind them did Jason truly meet Ian’s eyes.

“Ian,” he breathed, dropping his bag.

“Jase,” Ian responded then their bodies were crushed together, each man’s lips seeking the other’s.

As they kissed fiercely, Ian’s hands slid down Jason’s back, feeling the firm muscle underneath his T-shirt. Jason’s hands went to Ian’s hips, pulling him even tighter against him. Ian could feel Jason’s hardening cock against his own.

“Please tell me we've got time,” Jason said against Ian’s mouth.

“Definitely,” Ian said, and pulled away far enough to start stripping off his clothes. Jason followed suit. Ian didn’t even complain when Jason’s dog tags went flying off, though he liked it when Jason wore them in bed. He was feeling too impatient.

As soon as they were both naked, they were pressed back together again, hands running everywhere, lips only breaking apart to roam over faces and necks then meeting back again. Moving together, they backed up until they ran into the bed’s wooden footboard. They shifted around and landed on the bed. They rolled and squirmed until they were fully on the mattress, Jason on top. Ian squeezed Jason’s ass as their cocks rubbed together. Jason nipped at Ian’s neck and Ian lifted his head, baring his throat to Jason’s teeth. Jason gave a low growl that sent shivers through Ian. There was nothing like sex with another predator.

Ian ran his hands up and down Jason’s muscular body and wondered if he could get Jason to fuck him again. It had taken a lot of coaxing and beer for Jason to do it the first time, but then he’d certainly seemed to enjoy it, and Ian had enjoyed it immensely.

Grabbing hold of Jason with hands and legs, Ian rolled over on top of him – bringing them both closer to the side of the bed. Ian reached out, opened a drawer on the nightstand and extracted a condom and lube. Jason grinned up at him.

Ian leaned down and murmured in Jason’s ear, “Fuck me, Jase.”

Jason tensed but nodded.

Eagerly, Ian began making his way down Jason’s hard body, lingering on every sensitive spot that he’d found and catalogued over the last few months. Jason was mostly hairless except for a dark line of hair on his stomach, pointing towards his crotch like a neon sign. Ian loved how Jason’s pale skin – he must do most of his work at night – flushed under his attentions. Jason was very quiet and it was a triumph every time Ian extracted a sound from him.

Ian finally reached his target, Jason’s extremely impressive cock. It stood out from his body, waiting for Ian’s tongue to wrap around that head and suck it in. Ian knew size wasn’t everything, but size sure made some things better. Ian’s asshole throbbed in anticipation.

Ignoring his own body for the moment, Ian enjoyed making Jason whimper and gasp. He took pride in every reaction from the reserved sniper, whether auditory or physical. He could do this happily for hours, backing off whenever Jason got close, then revving him up again until he was desperate and begging. However, Jason had said that he’d fuck Ian, and Ian wasn’t about to let that opportunity pass.

Ian turned around so that he was braced on his knees above Jason’s chest, his ass towards Jason’s face. He squirted lube on his fingers then slid one finger into his ass and began warming himself up. He was hoping that Jason would aid him in stretching himself, which would be another first, but he was happy enough with Jason watching him close up. Ian slid in a second finger and felt Jason’s hands run up his thighs to his ass cheeks. They stopped there, squeezing and kneading Ian’s ass cheeks as Ian pushed in his third finger. Ian was pleased with that much progress and took extra time prepping himself.

When he was ready, Ian turned back around, took Jason’s cock again into his mouth, and focused on getting it to maximum hardness. He then slid a condom over the cock and gave it an extra dose of lube. He positioned his ass above Jason’s pelvis.

Gradually, Ian lowered himself onto Jason, taking his time, since that cock was definitely the biggest thing Ian had ever had in his ass. Once he was all the way down, he closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing. Then, very slowly, he began to move.

Ian wasn’t usually vocal in bed either, but he knew Jason needed feedback and encouragement. Ian allowed himself to moan in pleasure. Jason’s cock rubbed deliciously against his prostate. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jason. Jason was staring up at him, his eyes wide, his nostrils flared.

“God, Jase,” Ian said, his voice coming out breathy. “You feel so incredible.”

Jason’s hands lightly ran over Ian’s legs then rested on Ian’s hips. “Yeah,” Jason responded, his voice just as strained.

Normally it was an unspoken contest between the two of them, to see who had the most stamina, who could last the longest before coming. However, Ian wanted Jason to know the incredible feeling of being in a man’s ass when that man came.

Ian spit on his hand and began stroking his own cock. He felt a bit strange about the fascinated way that Jason was watching him jerk off, but he soon got into it and put on a bit of a show. As he worked, he continued to move up and down slightly on Jason’s cock. Very soon, Ian felt his orgasm rising. He groaned and stroked harder.

His balls tightened, his body trembled, and heat raced through him. His cock gave an exquisite throb then he was shooting across Jason’s stomach and chest. Stars burst behind his eyes as his ass clenched around Jason’s cock.

Jason groaned in lust-soaked surprise, his fingers spasming against Ian’s hips. Ian’s cock was still pulsing when Jason growled, put his feet against the footboard, and thrust his pelvis up, knocking Ian forward. Ian threw out his hands and braced himself against the mattress. Jason continued rising up until only his shoulders and head were on the mattress. He took a tight grip on Ian’s hips and began driving into his ass, using all the strength of his powerful legs. Ian’s fingers dug into the bed then he just held on as Jason hammered that huge cock into him. Some part of him noted that he’d be sore later, but the rest of him just enjoyed Jason’s unrestrained fucking.

With a roar, Jason exploded inside Ian. He continued hammering until Ian felt like jelly and Jason’s whole body was shaking.

Jason let out a long breath then pulled Ian down until he was lying with his full weight on Jason. He pressed his cheek against Ian’s and murmured, “Ian, Ian,” over and over.

“Jase,” Ian responded tenderly. “It’s good to see you, too.”

Jason chuckled softly.

After a long moment of sweet after-bliss, Jason grumbled and pushed for Ian to move. Ian rolled off and Jason struggled out of bed, stripping off his used condom. He disposed of it then started to pull on his pants.

“Relax,” Ian said. “We don’t have to be at the FBI office until three. In a while, I’ll call room service for some lunch.”

He held out his hand. Jason kicked his pants away, then took Ian’s hand and climbed back into bed.

“Mmm,” Jason said, snuggling close to Ian. “Room service. That brings back some fine memories.”

Ian smiled and put his arm around Jason. After their first time together, which had been Jason’s first time at all with a man, they’d stayed in Ian’s hotel room for over two days, hanging out and exploring each other on many levels. Both of them had admitted to surprise that they’d enjoyed each other’s company for so long, since they were both loners by nature.

Jason’s eyelids began to droop closed. “Jet lag,” he mumbled.

“Of course,” Ian teased. “Nothing to do with the incredible sex.”

“Nope,” Jason agreed then drifted off to sleep.

Ian settled himself on the bed with Jason against him. Relaxing, he watched Jason sleep. In his years as a wilderness tracker, he’d developed an appreciation for natural beauty and Jason was truly beautiful. Ian rarely got the chance to just look at him, since it made Jason uncomfortable, so he took advantage of it while he could.

It also gave him a chance to visually confirm an assessment he’d made since the last time he’d seen Jason. After a lot of thought over the last few months, Ian had decided that Jason was a jaguar – a solitary and tireless hunter, adaptable, muscled and lean. While virtually all snipers were apex predators, Jason’s focus and strength were exceptional. He had the reputation for needing to be ordered off of cases that he wouldn’t let go of. And even though he was shorter and smaller than Ian, he could wrestle Ian to the ground. Jason didn’t usually use his strength in bed, however, preferring Ian to take control and guide him. Ian wondered if that would change the more comfortable Jason got with gay sex. Ian looked forward to finding out.

“Are you gonna stare all day?” Jason mumbled suddenly.

Ian chuckled that he’d been caught then gave in and closed his own eyes. He could enjoy Jason’s presence with his other senses too. Work would intrude soon enough.


	2. The Rest of the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian presents his problem to Don's team, and finds other problems waiting.

**Part 2 – The Rest of the Team**

As Ian and Jason took the elevator up to the FBI office, Ian shifted the laptop bag on his shoulder and felt oddly like he was taking his boyfriend to meet his family.

It was a problematic analogy from start to finish – Jason was not his boyfriend and even if he had been, Ian wouldn’t be introducing him to anyone, since Jason was so deep in the closet that it would take a team of bloodhounds to locate him. The LA FBI team wasn’t Ian’s family either - they were much more friendly and worth meeting. It had been a long time since the thought had crossed Ian’s mind to take _anyone_ to meet his family, except for perhaps some of the nastier murderers. The FBI team were simply friends, though Ian had few of those to introduce anyone to. Some of them weren’t really even friends, just acquaintances. He was basically introducing an acquaintance to an acquaintance.

He still felt like he was taking his boyfriend to meet his family.

The elevator doors opened and Ian strode out, projecting his usual confidence. He crossed the bullpen to a conference room where he could see Don and others waiting. Jason stayed a few paces behind him.

“Hey, Don,” Ian said, holding out his hand.

“Ian,” Don said with a smile. “What can we do for you?”

“First, let me introduce you to a colleague of mine.” Ian gestured for Jason to step forward. “Don, this is Lt. Col. Jason Hill, another top sniper.  Jason, this is Special Agent Don Eppes, head of the violent crimes team here.”

Don looked at Jason with interest, but he was most likely only curious what another sniper was doing here. “Lt. Col,” Don said, holding out his hand.

“Unless you’s a marine,” Jason said with a small smile while shaking his hand. “Jason is just fine.”

“And here’s his team, David Sinclair, Colby Granger--” The two men nodded to Jason. “Where’s Reeves?”

“On assignment this week,” Don answered sourly.

“Too bad. Then here’s Dr. Charles Eppes, Don’s brother and mathematician extraordinaire.”

It wasn’t until Ian turned towards Charlie and met his eyes that he remembered the oddness of the last time he had visited LA. Charlie had been strangely jumpy and cautious around him, and Colby had been downright hostile. Ian hadn’t thought about it since, declaring it a mystery that could only be solved with more interaction. But now he was back here, in the middle of this uncomfortable dynamic, and he couldn’t spare the time to figure it out. He had murders to solve.

Ian ignored Charlie’s slightly dazed expression and turned to address the group. 

“About a month ago, the FBI office in San Diego called me in on a homicide,” Ian began. As he talked, he set up his laptop. “They thought it was an organized crime hit. It did have all the signs of a skilled sniper hit but they weren’t able to get anything else to line up, on the victim or on known hit men. So that would have been the end of the case from my point of view but there’s an agent there, Agent Vicky Williams, who wouldn’t let it go. She dug deeper and found eleven more unsolved sniper-level homicides up and down the Pacific coast over the last eighteen months. That’s after one such homicide in that area in the previous five years.”

He turned the laptop towards Don. “Could you put this up?”

Don nodded and soon the large screen was showing the image that was burned into Ian’s memory from the hours he stared at it – the western coast of the US with twelve red dots on it. They weren’t evenly spaced but generally followed the population centers, though all within a few hours’ drive of the ocean.

Ian waved his hand at the screen. “We’ve looked at these twelve hits from every angle we could think of – victims, timing, and so on. They don’t have the increasing frequency usually shown in serial killers. And we have other reasons for thinking that this isn’t one person.

“Every sniper has his – or her – quirks, things they particularly like.” He smirked. “Even me.” Realizing that sounded a little sexual, he resisted looking over at Jason, but rather continued, “It can be things like preferred time of day, types of locations, what target he’ll pick from a crowd, how crowded he likes the target area, if he goes for the smaller but more likely fatal target of the head, many things. An analysis of the twelve kills shows no real similarities. But those are just preferences. A smart sniper can change them up to throw off suspicion. However, the difference in the kills goes deeper than that. Jason?”

Jason looked startled that Ian had turned to him, but quickly recovered. “Um, some things a sniper don't ever change, things that come from how he was learned to shoot. If he changes those, he can’t be an effective shot until he relearns things, so these won’t much ever change.”

Ian hid a smile at how Jason had unconsciously picked up Ian’s lecturing pattern and nodded encouragement.

Jason continued, “For example, does he put his left elbow down to steady the shot, does he use him a tripod, does he wait for the target to be facing him on full or is he okay with an angle shot, does he use him a laser target, does he sight a large area or does he focus in on something small like an eye or a button, how far above a target he’s willing to be, stuff like that.”

Jason nodded at Ian and Ian summed up the situation, “So we have twelve kills that have nothing in common except being shots that only a tiny percentage of people could have pulled off. We either have an undetected sniper gang haunting the west coast or we have one very skilled and exceptionally adaptable sniper. Thoughts?”

There was a pause as the FBI team stared at the screen.

“Couldn’t it be a fashionable thing, like with sniper zero?” Don asked.

“That was publicized,” Ian reminded him. “There’s no news on these.”

“Or just more common these days?” Don continued.

“Williams was unable to find more than a few across the rest of the country in the last two years, and most of those had suspected organized crime ties.”

“It could be just a fluke,” Colby said. It was a reasonable idea, but his voice was almost hostile. Don flashed Colby a look and Colby grumbled, “It could be.”

“It could,” Ian acknowledged. “That’s why I came here, to see if Charlie could work his voodoo and find anything in the data.”

“I might be able to come up with something,” Charlie said slowly.

“I thought you were the master of patterns,” Ian pressed.

Charlie hunched his shoulders. “There’s so little data, or in a way, too much data.”

“You’ve said that there can never be enough data,” Don interposed.

“Enough _quality_ data,” Charlie said defensively. “The timing and geographical spreads here add a huge amount of worthless data but we won’t know what is worthless.”

“A shame,” Ian said. He folded his arms, leaned against the wall, and continued casually, “Maybe I should call that other guy – you know, the psychic that you guys worked with?” He said to Jason, “This psychic helped Don’s team solve a series of murders, I saw his book. It was pretty impressive. They showed a drawing of the victims right next to a photo of the victims and it was darn close.”

Ian’s eyes shifted back to Charlie and he had to bite back a smile at the way Charlie’s face was now flushed and he was positively bristling. Ian could almost see Charlie’s peacock feathers rattling as Ian questioned his position as most spectacular bird around.

“Kraft?” Charlie spat out. “Don should never have given him that acknowledgement! I solved the murders just as much— _more_ than that charlatan! I’ll have you something in the morning!”

Ian did smile at that. This was the Charlie that he was used to dealing with, not the strangely shy one.

“Excellent!” Ian said. Charlie was still glowering. “Now let me give you all the details we have …”

 

An hour later, Ian had answered all the questions he could, Jason had added his input, and the group was beginning to talk in circles. Ian lamented more than once that Reeves’s expertise would be useful and each time Don gave him a look that said, ‘No kidding. And you’re just missing her for one case.’

Ian’s cell phone rang and when he saw the caller ID, he answered it eagerly.

“Agent Williams,” he said. “How’s sunny San Diego?”

“Wouldn’t know,” Williams answered, her voice heavy with tiredness. “I never get out of the file room.”

“Any luck?”

“Yeah, yeah, a whole ton of data. You said your math guru likes data? I’ve got hundreds of cases that _could_ be our guy.”

“Data is what we need! Can you get it to the LA office by tomorrow?”

“If it will get this nightmare off my desk, absolutely.”

“Good work,” Ian said.

He hung up and turned to the waiting team. “You wanted data, Professor? On its way from San Diego is a list of hundreds of cases that Williams and I thought might be relevant. She’s spent the last few days searching down every vandalism, property damage, and injury report that could be our sniper.”

“You’re thinking he started with other targets,” Don said. “Worked up to killing people.”

“That’s the idea,” Ian said. “Since we weren’t able to find any connections through gun clubs or shooting ranges. A sniper doesn’t get that good without practice.”

“What about military or law enforcement?” David asked. 

“It’s a possibility,” Ian acknowledged. “But the time and distance range of the killings leaves out anyone currently working as a cop or in the military, and the pool of former cops and military makes up a huge group.  We’re hoping he’s self-taught. And that he’s left evidence behind.”

“So it’s up to me, as usual,” Charlie said with an exaggerated sigh. “When we get the data tomorrow, I’ll get some grad students to input it, but I do have another career, you know.”

“I apologize for taking up your valuable time,” Ian teased lightly. “But it’s not like I can teach one of your classes in exchange.”

“No,” Charlie smirked. Then his face lit up. “Actually, yes you can! I had other plans for tonight’s Applied Mathematics Seminar, but this will be so much better! It’ll be math meets Sniper 101 – we can talk about cases we’ve worked on together. You up for it?”

“Sure,” Ian smiled, though he’d prefer to spend the evening with Jason. “When?”

“Six o’clock.” Charlie rubbed his hands together. “You and me, this will be great!”

Ian looked up from Charlie’s eager grin – straight into Colby’s venomous glare.

  
 


	3. Teaching and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Charlie co-teach, then Ian meets Will.

**Part 3 – Teaching and Meeting**

Walking through the CalSci campus, Ian felt conspicuous. It was _not_ a feeling he liked. In contrast, Jason, walking beside him, could have passed as a grad student or a young teacher -- if one didn’t recognize the alert, controlled movements of a trained soldier.

“You didn’t have to come,” Ian said.

Jason shrugged. “I thought it'd be a hoot to see you in action.”

Ian smirked. “You’ve already seen me in action.”

Ian waited for the blush to rise in Jason’s cheeks before adding, “At the shooting range, of course.”

“Of course,” Jason said coolly, as if he wasn’t blushing. “And I've wondered—I’ve read me your case files, but I ain't seeing how this math professor has helped you so much.”

“He just gets me there,” Ian smiled. “I still have to pull the trigger.”

Jason smiled back. “Ain’t that always the way.”

A short distance in front of them, Charlie was opening a door to a lecture hall. He looked back and waved for Ian to hurry. Ian deliberately didn’t pick up his pace, so that it didn’t look like he was hurrying, but lengthened his stride. Charlie waved again impatiently and left the door open.

Inside, Ian found a lecture hall in the classic mode – wooden seats in graduated rows facing a lectern and blackboards – and twenty-three students settling into the center section of seats for the lecture. They looked more excited than the usual college students, which didn’t surprise Ian since he guessed that Charlie was probably a popular lecturer. Though he wouldn’t ever want to be tested on Charlie’s fast and erratic speeches.

Charlie went straight to the front, set his bag down on the lectern, and began pulling some rolling blackboards away from the wall. Ian went to help him but Charlie just waved for him to take a seat. Ian sat on the front row in the right-hand section, Jason to his outside.

“Okay, class,” Charlie said. “Today we’re going to do something a little different. I talk a lot in this seminar about the application of mathematics to real life situations, and today I have an unusual guest lecturer.” His eyes went to Ian and he smiled in anticipation then turned back to the class. “But before I introduce him, let me give you some background.

“Many of you remember a few years ago, the ‘LA Sniper’?” The class nodded and murmured in agreement. “That was one of the first cases that I worked with the FBI on. Walking in there, I thought I knew how to predict where the sniper took his shot. It was just applied math, you know? Now, what factors would I need for my calculation?”

While Charlie took responses from the class and wrote them on a chalkboard, Ian looked over at Jason. He seemed tense, his knee bouncing and his fist clenched on his leg. Ian subtly shifted his leg so to that it brushed Jason’s and said quietly, “The teacher’s not going to call on you and find out you didn’t do your homework.”

Jason laughed under his breath. His body relaxed and Ian was able to focus on Charlie again.

Charlie was busy writing down words like ‘muzzle velocity’, ‘range’ and ‘angle of impact’. When he finished, he turned back to the class. “You’re thinking just as I was, as a mathematician would think. So imagine my annoyance when they brought in another expert – one who thought completely opposite.”

He gestured to Ian who stood up and moved to stand by Charlie. Ian looked up into the audience and noticed that they had four other observers that must have arrived after they did. Sitting in the back row and off to the side was Colby, his arms folded, Papa Eppes, Don, and Don’s boyfriend, Will Stevens. Ian couldn’t get a good look at Will since Don was leaning forward, just an impression of long hair and long legs.

With a flourish, Charlie said, “Ladies and gentlemen, this is Special Agent Ian Edgerton, master tracker, sniper instructor at the FBI training facility at Quantico, and one of the top snipers in the country.”

There was an interested murmur from the students and Ian smiled at them. “It’s been a long time since my students weren’t carrying rifles.” Nervous laughter from the audience. Ian picked up Charlie’s story. “So as an expert on snipers, you can imagine that _I_ was annoyed when Professor Eppes here started telling me how to do my job. We’ve worked on many cases together since then, and I’ve come to appreciate the professor’s particular brand of math voodoo, though I never knew math involved so much hand waving and fast talking and faster writing on the chalkboard while babbling madly about something completely different.”

The laughter this time was more relaxed and in agreement with Ian’s description.

“Back to the first case, though.” Ian picked up a piece of chalk and walked over to the board that Charlie had filled with calculation factors. “From my point of view, you’ve forgotten the most important factor – the sniper.” On the top of the board, Ian wrote ‘Gun’ and underlined it. “The Professor here thinks like most civilians and focuses on the gun. He sees the human as just the method of transporting the gun and getting it into position.”

He flipped over the chalkboard to the blank side. “Now, I see the gun as just an extension of the man – or woman.” He wrote ‘Shooter’ on the board. “Here are some of the factors I consider.”

Underneath ‘Shooter’ he wrote:  
‘-Adrenaline levels  
-Experience  
-Personal connection with the target (or target type)  
    Emotional/physiological response  
    Hesitation or over-eagerness  
-Training  
-Environment, i.e. heat (sweat) or cold (shivering)’

“I could go on,” Ian said. “But I hope you get the idea. We were coming from two opposite sides of the same problem. Neither way was more predictive than the other. As you know, it turned out to be multiple people and both of our skill sets combined solved the case.” He looked over at Charlie and said, “Okay, maybe my skills solved the case a _little_ more.”

“Hey!” Charlie protested and the class laughed.

“At that time,” Ian continued, “I had to acknowledge that the Professor’s math voodoo helped, but I didn’t expect to be working together again, figuring that a sniper and a mathematician’s paths wouldn’t often cross. _That_ was quickly proven wrong as we next worked on a fugitive case, then a pair of serial killers and multiple others. Every time, the Professor here has impressed me with the application of math to different needs. I’m not saying I’m always eager for his help, because he attempts to calculate and turn into numbers what I consider intuitive and gained through hard experience. Most of the cases I work on don’t need a mathematician, but sometimes they do. And when they do, I come here and work with the best.”

Charlie beamed then launched into a discussion of viral behavior and ‘sniper zero’.

The next two hours went quickly as Ian and Charlie tossed the lecture back and forth between them like a volleyball, covering the range of cases they’d shared. Ian recalled classic Eppes metaphors and Charlie wrote formulas and diagrams on the chalkboards while talking about yet other things. Unexpectedly, Ian had a great deal of fun, enlivened by the rare intellectual sparring that kept him on his toes. He caught a few glimpses of Jason, and he also seemed to be enjoying the class.

Throughout the class, Ian kept a part of himself open for ideas that might help him on his current case, but nothing struck him.

Ian and Charlie got so into the class that a student had to stop them and tell them that they’d gone over the time. The students then applauded in appreciation and crowded around the both of them, asking questions.

Ian was able to extricate himself first, and he went over to Jason. “I didn’t see you sleeping, at least,” he said.

Jason smiled. “No, I learned me a lot. I might have to steal myself your math guru sometime.”

“Only if you can co-teach his class,” Ian teased.

Jason stood up and they climbed the stairs towards Charlie’s family that waited in the back of the hall. Don was talking with a smile to Will Stevens, a man who Ian had only met briefly twice before - once when Will was in Ian's rifle sights and after that, when Will was in the hospital with a bandaged head. Ian examined Will in his natural, non-undercover mode.  He was Asian, probably Korean extraction, and the same height as Ian. He had the body and posture of a martial artist. Despite Will’s smile at Don, Ian got the impression that Will was a little tense, alert, and was deliberately not looking at Ian.

Ian thoughtfully examined Don, who appeared more at ease than Ian had ever seen him.

Ian had long ago categorized Don as a dog/wolf hybrid. He was a Doberman Pinscher – highly intelligent, stubborn, loyal, protective, fearless, and with a strong need to work and have purpose. The wolf in Don’s bloodline gave him energy and drive, but it also gave him frustration and rage. Ian was very curious to meet his boyfriend, to see what sort of person would make such a successful pairing with Don Eppes.

“Ian!” Don said. “That was great!” His smile turned mischievous. “I love seeing someone keep Charlie on his toes.”

Ian smiled back. “I’m guessing that you and your family don’t normally attend this class.”

“God, no,” Don said. “Oh! Ian, I'd like to formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Will Stevens.”

Will turned towards Ian but he still wasn’t quite meeting Ian’s gaze.

Ian reached out his hand. “It's good to actually meet you this time.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Will took his hand for a firm shake. “Likewise.”

Then Will met his eyes …

… And Ian gazed into the eyes of a wolf.

Ian had met many wannabe wolves in his life - those who thought they were fearsome or tough. A wolf did not contemplate being fearsome or tough, he _was_. Will Stevens was a wolf that had been raised in captivity, treated like a dog, and he had worked hard to acquire the manners and veneer of a family pet. But one look into his eyes and Ian could see the savagery that lurked underneath, held in tight control. There was not the least doubt in Ian’s mind that if someone threatened his mate, Will would rip his throat out.

A wry smile formed on Will’s lips and he gave a small nod, telling Ian that he’d recognized the wolf in Ian’s own eyes.

Their mutual sizing-up was interrupted by Papa Eppes.

“Agent Edgerton,” Alan Eppes said eagerly. “I enjoyed your presentation! Join us for dinner? I’ve got stuffed manicotti at home, just waiting.”

“We aren’t really set up for company,” Colby interrupted. He was standing by Alan, his arms still crossed, every line of his body broadcasting unwelcome.

“Nonsense,” Alan said, apparently not noticing Colby’s tension. “Didn’t you come with another agent, too?”

Ian turned to introduce Jason, but he had vanished. Ian turned back to Alan and shrugged. “Guess he’d had enough of people for the evening.” Ian kept his eyes on Alan, ignoring Colby. “I, however, would love to join you.”

It was a perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of Charlie and Colby’s strange behavior. Now that Ian had his Professor Eppes back, he wasn’t willing to lose him again.  
 


	4. Dinner at the Eppes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian engages in some enlightening dinner conversation.

**Part 4 – Dinner at the Eppes**

Ian found Jason outside, leaning against a tree with his arms folded. 

“You coming to dinner with Don’s family?” Ian asked 

“As what?” 

“What?” 

Jason eyed him. “Did I hear myself right that Agent Eppes has himself a boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, Will Stevens. He works for the DEA.” 

Jason asked carefully, “Don Eppes is gay?” 

“Yep,” Ian said neutrally. “His brother, the mathematician, too. He lives with Agent Granger.” 

Jason’s face twisted. “God! I’d heard about California, but, _damn_.” 

“Hey, the Eppes brothers are a … statistical anomaly. There aren’t any more gay people in LA than anywhere else.” 

Jason gave a skeptical snort. 

“You think,” Ian frowned. “That if you came over for dinner, they’d think you were my boyfriend?” 

“What else can folks like that think?” 

“Jase,” Ian said, keeping his voice calm with an effort. “Come to dinner. You’ll have a good time and see that the Eppes brothers are great people.” 

“So that’s your plan,” Jason said darkly. “Show me how up-n-up these gays are. No, I'll pass.” He turned and began to walk away. 

“I’ll drop you off at the hotel,” Ian called. 

“I’ll take me a cab,” Jason tossed over his shoulder then he disappeared around the corner of a building. 

Ian stared after him, emotions churning. He realized that Jason’s words were motivated by fear, but that didn’t make them easier to hear. Ian knew this mood of Jason’s, knew what lay down that road, and he dreaded it. 

“Ian?” Don called from behind him. “Something up?” 

Ian cleared his face before he turned towards Don. He gave Don a sideways smile. “Snipers aren’t usually the social sort.” 

“True,” Don said. “I didn’t even know your first name for a while.” 

Ian shook himself, putting thoughts of Jason behind him for the moment. “Please tell me your dad is a good cook.” 

“He’s pretty good. Be very glad that Charlie isn’t cooking. It would be burnt or undercooked or ‘mathematically proportioned’ but awful.” 

Ian smiled. “I’m not surprised.” 

Don turned and they began walking. “Now if you want really good cooking, Will’s the one.” 

“Really?” Ian said with surprise. “I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

Don gave him a wry look. “Will can come off pretty strong at first. Give him some time and he’ll grow on you.” 

“Hmm,” Ian said. “Like he did on you?” 

Don chuckled. “Maybe not that much.” 

“You two meet on a joint case?” 

“Something like that. Hey, you don’t have any food allergies or anything, do you?” 

“No,” Ian said, noting the obvious dodge. 

“Good, okay.” Don then started giving him directions to the house. That lasted until they reached the parking lot. 

Ian climbed into his car, which smelled like Jason’s aftershave, and followed Don’s car instead of his directions anyway. 

 

When they arrived at the Eppes family house, Ian was pleasantly surprised. He’d pictured some typical suburban tract home in a cookie-cutter neighborhood, but the neighborhood was old and comfortable and the house was lovely. The classic American Arts and Crafts house was in harmony with the yard, its lines simple and unadorned. In his long hours tracking through urban landscapes and watching suspects’ houses, Ian had developed an appreciation for quality architecture, forming his own theories about how the house reflected the occupants. 

Don opened the front door and showed Ian around, Ian continuing to be impressed with the classic, hand-crafted feel of the home. The Eppes also seemed to live comfortably inside – Ian had seen many people who lived at odds with their house, fighting the style and layout as if they wanted to live somewhere else. The one confusing note was the child’s toys tucked in various corners. 

Ian picked up a doll and raised his eyebrows. “Yours?” 

Don laughed. “Yeah, mine. No, that’s Nena’s, Colby’s little girl. She lives here half-time.” 

“Oh?” Ian had missed out on this news. “She lives here?” 

“Yep, when she’s not with her mother.” Don’s face was alight. “She’s a great little girl, she’s like my niece. She’s really taken to Charlie, too. Oh, and Dad is over the moon of course.” 

“She’s not here now?” 

“No, you’re spared any kids,” Don said with a grin. 

“Good,” Ian said with exaggerated relief, though he actually liked kids. He was also curious to meet a child being raised by this unique family. 

“I hope you like salad,” Will called, coming out of the kitchen. “Alan went a little overboard.” 

“Naw, overboard?” Don laughed and Ian was struck again by how relaxed and happy Don seemed with his personal life. 

Don and Will went into the dining room and Ian followed. Will put his hand on Don’s shoulder and Don moved closer to him. There was no doubt that these men were lovers and didn’t care who knew it. 

Ian frowned at the reminder of Jason’s issues and automatically took the nearest seat at the table. Alan, Colby and Charlie emerged from the kitchen, carrying enough food for ten men. Alan sat down at the head of the table. There was tension and sideways looks between the others as they chose seats. Don ended up at Ian’s left side, Will across from him. Charlie sat across from Ian and Colby on Charlie’s other side. Alan began to pass around the food. 

To break the tension, Ian said, “Mr. Eppes, you have a beautiful house. You’ve done an excellent job of keeping it up without ruining the feel of it.” 

“Alan, please,” Alan said, beaming at him. “Thank you. My biggest challenge through the years has been to protect it from Don’s friends and Charlie’s science experiments.” 

Ian smiled as both Don and Charlie protested, each claiming great care with their friends and experiments. That, of course, led to stories of some of the messier things that Charlie had done and how Don had tended to egg Charlie on to do the things that would get him in most trouble. Charlie responded with stories of teenage Don’s romantic exploits, then abruptly broke off in mid-story, blushing. Will got Don to finish the story, but Charlie had lost some of his animation. Colby scooted his chair closer to Charlie, so that their elbows banged into each other as they ate. 

The meal itself was good home-cooked food, the kind that Ian rarely got. He ate double helpings of manicotti, tossed salad, and garlic bread, much to Alan’s delight. 

As the meal progressed, Don, Alan and Ian carried the majority of the conversation. Charlie got more and more shy and quiet, reverting to his earlier mode before the class had brought him out of it. It was frustrating to Ian, to say the least. Ian felt like someone had broken into his gun locker and adjusted the sights on a rarely-used but highly-prized rifle. It wasn’t a rifle that he used often, but when he needed it, he _really_ needed it, and to have his math guru be non-functional was unacceptable. 

On top of that, Will seemed to be watching him in a subtle, guarded way. _He hasn’t grown on me yet, Don,_ Ian thought. There was little that was subtle about Colby’s general hostility towards Ian and Alan even chastised him once for being inhospitable. 

“So who was the other agent at the class tonight?” Alan asked. “I didn’t recognize him.” 

“That’s Lt. Col. Jason Hill,” Don answered. “Another top sniper.” He turned to Ian, his eyes too curious. “I’ve been wanting to ask you why you called him in.” 

“Why a sniper or why him in particular?” Ian responded, stalling. 

“Both.” 

“Well,” Ian said slowly. “I have a strong hunch, a _feeling_ that these twelve murders are closely connected. But I can’t really pin down what they have in common. It’s been very frustrating. I thought maybe another sniper could see the connection I was missing. And Jason agrees with me that there _is_ a connection, but he’s unable to articulate it either.” He smiled at Charlie. “That’s why we came to the guy who claims he doesn’t have hunches, just ‘hypotheses’.” 

Charlie just gave a bashful shrug and continued eating. 

“And Jason?” Will asked. 

“We ran across each other at Quantico once, and we hit it off. I also thought his military background could be relevant.” 

“You ‘hit it off’?” Will asked. 

Ian restrained the urge to tell Will to mind his own damn business, and put a conspiratorial smile on his face. “Actually, I went to Quantico at that time because I knew the man who was one spot ahead of me in the sniper rankings was going to be doing his annual recertification. I was hoping to pick up some pointers.” 

“Did you?” 

Ian shrugged. “Be a better shot.” 

“Ah,” Will smiled, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. 

“When I felt the need to call in another sniper,” Ian continued. “My choices were men I didn’t know, men I didn’t like, or Jason. So, obvious choice.” 

Don nodded. “Got it. You probably don’t often meet other snipers. Not exactly a team sport.” 

“Nope,” Ian agreed. 

This discussion, however uncomfortable, did give Ian the opening he’d looked for. “So, Don and Will, how did you two meet - a joint task force of some kind?” 

Will’s eyes darkened and Ian felt a new and indefinable tension come over the table. _Interesting._

“I was undercover,” Will said quietly. “And I ran across Don, who was injured.” 

“He saved my life,” Don said with forced cheerfulness. “Actually, we first met when Charlie and Colby were kidnapped.” 

“Oh?” Ian was fascinated by the way that the additional tension dissipated with the change of subject to one that, on the surface, should be _more_ stressful. Ian looked at the kidnapped pair. Colby took Charlie’s hand and they shared a personal smile. 

Remembering the case, Ian grimaced in apology. “Sorry I couldn’t help then.” 

“You were in Brazil,” Don said with understanding. 

“Brazil?” Alan asked. 

“He called in about everyone else, though,” Will said. “Including the DEA.” 

“Yeah,” Don said. “Will says – and the case files agree – that he was actually right there with me on the extraction team.” 

“But I failed to make much of an impression.” Will grinned. 

“Hard to imagine,” Ian said with a straight face. 

Will laughed and Don gave a helpless shrug. 

“Brazil, huh?” Alan asked again. “I’ve always wanted to go there. Did you see the rainforests?” 

“Thoroughly,” Ian replied. “Brazil had given us permission to extradite an American fugitive, but only if we could find him. Some native trackers and I had quite a job to find him before he crossed the border into Colombia. Luckily, he was even less familiar with the terrain than I was and we caught him.” 

“Wow,” Alan said. “Did you see a lot of deforestation?” 

“Too much,” Ian frowned. 

Discussion of Brazil carried them into dessert, a bakery-made lemon meringue pie. Will added his two cents that he’d always wanted to go to Rio, particularly during _Carnaval_ , and Don responded that he’d have never come back to the States afterwards. 

“How’s the pie, Charlie?” Alan asked at a lull in the conversation. He explained to Ian, “Charlie’s a bit of a meringue connoisseur.” 

“It’s pretty good,” Charlie said. 

Alan started talking about this new bakery he had tried, but Ian’s attention was riveted to Charlie. Charlie was licking his fingers in a distinctly sexual way, coyly looking up at Ian through his lashes. 

Suddenly, Ian understood. 

And was annoyed at himself for not figuring it out earlier. 

Then wondered what he was going to do about it.  



	5. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Charlie and Will give Ian something to think about.

**Part 5 – Wondering**

“Charlie,” Colby growled. “Use a napkin.”

Ian wrenched his eyes away from Charlie’s erotic finger licking and looked back down at his own piece of lemon meringue. He ate it slowly, thoughtfully.

Throughout his career, but with increasing frequency, Ian had been approached by women and men who were attracted by his reputation. They saw Ian as a loner, a killer. He would even go as far to say that they saw him as a sort of demonic figure, devoid of compassion or mercy. To some people, that made him the ideal sexual liaison. It was usually people that were in positions of power, people who weren’t able to show weakness to those around them. They wanted Ian to dominate them, force them to give up power, release them from their personal repression.

Ian sometimes responded to these oblique invitations, but every time he did, he regretted it. The person would get the release that he or she had sought and Ian would be left feeling empty and used.

But Charlie …

It had taken Ian so long to figure it out because he, well, hadn’t actually considered Professor Eppes as a sexual creature. Even when Ian had learned that Charlie was living with another man, Ian had seen it as more of care-taking relationship. Now, all sorts of possibilities were occurring to Ian. The energy that he’d felt tonight in the classroom would be amazing if it translated to the bedroom. However, it seemed like Charlie wanted Dom Ian. As he thought about it, he could see similarities between Charlie and the others who’d wanted that from Ian. Charlie was at the top of his profession, in constant demand from people like Ian who wanted to use his amazing brain. He was always on, always solving a problem. How often was he allowed to be purely physical?

“Would you like another piece?” Alan asked him and Ian realized that he’d finished off the pie without really tasting it.

“No, thank you,” Ian said, looking up with a smile. He found Will’s eyes resting heavily on him, Charlie looking chagrined, and Colby with his arm around Charlie’s shoulders.

“How about we clean up then play some cards?” Alan said. “I bet you have an excellent poker face.”

_Which I’m using right now,_ Ian thought. “Maybe another night. Can I help with dishes?”

“Naw, what do you think I have sons for?”

“Okay, then, I hope I’m not being too impolite, but I think it’s time for me to go.”

Alan looked disappointed, but said, “Sure, maybe another night.”

Ian pushed back his chair and stood up. “Thank you for a homemade dinner, Alan. I don’t get those often. Don, Charlie, Colby, I’ll see you guys tomorrow at the office. Will, it was good to finally meet you.”

There was a mumbled chorus of ‘good night’s and Ian headed towards the exit. As Ian gathered his jacket from the coat rack, Will came up beside him and opened the front door.

“Can I walk you to your car,” Will said.

Ian eyed him and knew that Will wasn’t asking for permission. Ian went out the door and Will followed behind him. Ian headed towards his car and waited for Will to speak.

When they were out of hearing distance of the house, Will said, “You figured it out.”

Ian turned to look at him, but didn’t reply.

Will continued, “Your first reaction was total surprise, I don’t blame you. Your second reaction, though, was possible interest. That’s a problem.” He faced Ian squarely. “So now that you’ve figured it out, I need to know what you’re going to do about it.”

Ian felt blood rush to his face, but it wasn’t embarrassment. “Where the hell do you get off asking me that question?” he snarled.

Will snapped back, “This is _my_ family you’re messing with.”

“You own Charlie?”

Will grimaced and visibly restrained his temper. “Look, I’m just trying to protect a relationship that’s valuable to me.”

_I’m threatening his wolf-pack._ “Why isn’t it Colby out here talking to me?”

Will gave a humorless smile. “Colby will just go quiet and Army. He’ll stew on a problem until it eats him up inside.”

“So you’re the designated talker? When did you even figure it out yourself?”

“I didn’t, I …” Will paused and pushed a hand through his hair. “Charlie and Colby came to me for advice. They’re both incredibly naïve when it comes to sex. I am not. I tried to help them.”

Ian eyed him, trying to see this forceful man as a relationship counselor.

Will continued, “You’ve got to understand that Charlie and Colby are just recently out of the closet, and even more recently together. Everything is new and frightening and exciting. If you barge in before they can figure things out, if Colby doesn’t have the time he needs to try and understand Charlie’s unique personality and drives, it will tear them apart.”

Ian remained quiet.

Will held his gaze and silence stretched between them, growing in intensity. Will’s body remained relaxed, but Ian knew that meant nothing with a skilled martial artist.

“Okay,” Will said at last, softly. Ian could tell that Will was aware that he was showing weakness, but Will seemed to be a man who sometimes chose to fight with words.

In the same soft voice, Will said, “I believe that you’re not the kind of man who reacts well to threats, so I won’t make any. Let me just tell you that if you destroy Charlie and Colby’s relationship, it will tear my family apart and devastate a very special little girl. Don will find a way to blame himself and I will feel just as responsible and everything that matters to me will fall apart. I will do anything in my power to stop that from happening.”

Ian raised his eyebrows.

“That is not a threat, that is a fact,” Will said. As he continued, his voice rang with certainty. “I _will_ protect my family.”

He held Ian’s gaze again for a moment then gave a short nod. “Goodnight, Agent Edgerton.”

He turned and walked towards the house and Ian only watched him go. Don opened the door as Will approached and Will vanished into the house. Pressing his lips together, Ian got into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

Replaying the evening’s conversations over and over in his head, Ian drove directly to the hotel. He didn’t go into the hotel, however, but left his car and walked to the park behind the hotel. When he had his choice of hotels, he always tried to get one near a good-sized park or woodland. The cool, familiar buzz of nature always soothed him. Ian ignored the sign that stated the park was closed after sunset and melted into the woods. He had a lot to think about.  
 


	6. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal conflicts can take on many shapes. 
> 
> Warning: Serious misuse of religious ritual

**Part 6 – Conflicted**

After two hours of walking, Ian knew where a family of grey foxes lived and that the local raccoon population was healthy, but he had no idea of what he was going to do about Charlie. Temptations and ramifications chased around and around in his head like manic dogs. Images of a naked and orgasmic Charlie intermixed with images of Charlie at work and of Will’s determined face. Tired, Ian turned towards the hotel.

He didn’t know much, but he knew needed to see Jason. Both for his own sake and for Jason’s.

He quietly opened the door to the hotel room. Inside he found Jason lying on the bed, his arm flung across his eyes. His chest was bare and blankets covered the rest of his body. The TV was playing a sports show.

“Ian,” Jason said, not sounding sleepy at all. “Good dinner?”

“Yes,” Ian said, shutting the door behind him. “Great family.”

“Good.” Jason removed his arm and sat up. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He turned off the TV.

A smile died on Ian’s face as he saw Jason’s serious look. Jason was naked, but his muscular body didn’t bring the usual rise of desire in Ian. Jason came around to Ian’s side of the bed then knelt on the floor, facing the bed. It was a position that only meant one thing.

“Jase …” Ian protested, though he knew the futility of it.

“You promised me.”

_Because you gave me no choice._ Sighing, Ian nodded and began to unbuckle his belt.

Jason leaned forward and braced both hands against the edge of the mattress. Ian took a last long look at Jason’s unmarked back then readied the belt in his hand.

“Okay,” Ian said, keeping all emotion from his voice.

Jason’s body practically vibrated with tension. He blew out a loud breath then murmured, “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

Ian raised the belt and, with measured strength, brought the belt down across Jason’s exposed back.

Jason didn’t flinch. He whispered, “Mary, Mother of grace, Mother of mercy, Shield me from the enemy. And receive me at the hour of my death.”

Ian gritted his teeth and pulled the belt back for another blow. He had learned the hard way that a light touch just meant the whipping lasted longer and ended up doing more damage. At least he’d been able to convince Jason that he didn’t need to use the buckle end.

Jason repeated, “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” and Ian brought the belt down again.

With each strike, Ian silently cursed whatever religion, culture, person, circumstances that had so broken Jason that he needed this … _perversion_ … to deal with expressing his sexuality. He’d tried to ask Jason about it, but Jason had cut the conversation dead.

After each blow, Jason murmured his prayer.

After each blow, Ian waited with hope for the words that signaled it was the last.

Finally, with Jason’s back red and bleeding, he said, his voice shaking, “I ask Jesus to forgive those sins as well as any I have forgotten to confess.”

Lowering the belt, Ian said quickly, “I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Go in peace.”

Jason’s body lost its tension and he slumped against the bed. “Thanks be to God.”

Ian silently repeated the words, glad it was over, and he forcefully tossed the contaminated belt aside. _Only eight times tonight._ It was the fewest times that Jason had needed so far. Dare he hope that things were improving? He knelt down next to Jason and wiped the tears from Jason’s face.

“C’mon,” Ian said gently and helped Jason struggle up to lie on his stomach on the bed. Ian straightened out Jason’s body so that he was fully supported by the bed, then he turned to his suitcase. He pulled out some of the good quality salve that he’d brought and hoped not to need. Sitting back down on the bed, he smeared a generous amount of salve across the abrasions and broken skin. Jason lay boneless as Ian cared for his back. When Ian closed the salve jar and put it away, Jason turned his face towards him. All traces of tears and tension had vanished.

With a relaxed smile, Jason said, “Fuck me, Ian.”

Ian gave a wry shake of his head, but he wasn’t saying no. He just wished that it wouldn’t take such extreme measures to put Jason into this easy-going frame of mind. Ian unbuttoned his own shirt and removed it, then carefully slipped it over the arms and back of the smaller man. He smoothed the cotton over the salved skin, not minding the blood that seeped through.

“Oh, Ian,” Jason teased. “I’m a-waiting.”

Ian didn’t think for a moment that the whipping had turned Jason on, as it certainly hadn’t done anything for Ian. He’d enjoyed power play and controlled pain with other partners, generally being on the giving end, but there had been nothing sexual or arousing about the belt and Jason’s back. It was simply a release for Jason, allowing his nature to come to the surface in bed as it did at other times.

Physically pushing the memory of the whipping out of his mind, Ian ran his hands over Jason’s sweet ass.

“What, this ass?” Ian said. “This bony, white-boy ass?”

“That fine, tasty ass,” Jason said.

“Turn over then scoot up,” Ian laughed. He wanted to fuck Jason but didn’t want to see his back any more.

While Jason turned over, Ian shed his clothes. The sight of Jason, wearing Ian’s shirt open across his chest, his knees spread apart, his cock already semi-hard against his belly, made everything but lust leave Ian’s mind.

Jason smiled languidly. “No comments about me being bony and white now?”

“Mmm, no,” Ian growled and climbed onto the bed. He crawled right up Jason’s body, bracing himself full-length above him. He leaned down and kissed Jason warmly. Jason pulled him down against him, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck and shoulders to make the kiss as deep as possible. With one hand, Ian cradled the back of Jason’s head and with the other, ran his palm over Jason’s cropped hair.

Ian broke away from the kiss to nuzzle Jason’s face, saying in his ear, “Soldier boy.”

“G-man,” Jason responded easily. He kneaded Ian’s shoulders and pressed his lower body against Ian’s. Ian rubbed his hardening cock against Jason’s thigh and felt an answering hardness against his belly.

Ian returned to Jason’s mouth and lingered there, before slowly began making his way down Jason’s body. He nibbled on Jason’s neck, then paid homage to Jason’s especially fine chest, turning Jason’s nipples into hard points and stealing Jason’s breath.

As he reached Jason’s firm belly, Ian only had to follow that tantalizing line of dark hair to arrive at the jackpot of Jason’s cock. Ian immediately began to give that cock its due.

He couldn’t fit much of Jason’s huge cock into his mouth, but he enjoyed trying. Jason seemed to enjoy him trying, too. Jason made quiet growls and pushed his pelvis up slightly against Ian’s mouth. As Ian was slurping and sucking, he got the urge to mount Jason and ride that delicious cock, but his ass was still sore from Jason’s energetic fucking from earlier in the day.

When Ian began to taste pre-cum, he reluctantly let the cock slide from his lips. He wiped his mouth, saying “Scoot up farther, against the pillows.”

Smiling, Jason moved and Ian checked Jason’s position to make sure that any fucking wasn’t likely to further injure the battered skin on Jason’s back.

“Now, hold your knees.”

Jason took hold of his knees, allowing Ian to be free to focus on Jason’s exposed asshole. He worked his way towards it, lingering long over Jason’s balls and tickling the sensitive skin behind them. When he finally made it to that puckered hole, swirling his tongue around its rim, Jason swore quietly. Ian looked up to see Jason’s face was slack with surprise and he realized that he hadn’t done this to Jason before.

Ian returned to his task, working his tongue around and into the hole. Jason’s breathing became unsteady and his legs began to shake.

“Shit, Ian,” Jason gasped. “Oh God. When I said ‘fuck me’, I didn’t mean … Oh God …”

Ian smiled around his tongue and gave his inexperienced lover a break. He scraped his teeth over Jason’s ass cheeks and then licked his way back up his balls to his cock. Jason’s huge cock was wet with pre-cum and practically vibrating with arousal. Ian filed that technique away for another time and sat up.

He got off the bed and retrieved a condom and lube from his bag. Turning back, Ian saw that Jason was still holding up his legs. Jason’s warmed-up asshole, glistening with saliva, was one of the most tempting targets the sniper had ever seen.

Ian yanked the condom over his aching cock and quickly lubed it down. He climbed over the bed and pushed two lubricated fingers into Jason, stretching him quickly. As soon as he could, he replaced those fingers with his cock and slid it home.

“God, I never get tired of that,” Ian groaned as Jason’s ass gripped him in all the best ways.

“Luckily,” Jason said, a little breathless. “I don’t, neither.”

“Very lucky,” Ian agreed.

Jason released his hold on his legs and Ian leaned forward, pressing his body against Jason’s thighs and folding Jason almost in half. He braced himself on each side of Jason’s torso and moved slowly, reveling in the moment. Jason smiled up at him and ran his hands over Ian’s chest and shoulders.

Jason’s eyes remained open and he watched Ian avidly. Most of the time, Jason closed his eyes and Ian would almost feel shut out, but now Jason’s gaze held his and the connection was almost as intimate as his cock in Jason’s ass.

With the double stimulation, Ian felt his orgasm rise quickly. He held it back as long as he could and somehow found a hand to stroke Jason’s cock.

Jason broke first, bucking under Ian, his eyes never leaving Ian’s as he came. Jason’s fingers dug into Ian’s shoulders and his cock jerked in Ian’s hand. Then the utter pleasure of Jason’s ass tightening around Ian’s cock pushed Ian over the edge. They rocked together for a long breathless moment. Jason’s eyes were wide and dilated.

Finally, Ian had to pull his hand away from Jason’s cock to brace up his trembling body.

After Ian’s cock softened and slid out of Jason, Ian rolled to one side, letting Jason stretch his legs out. Ian scooted under Jason’s right arm and put his head on Jason’s shoulder.

After a long, comfortable silence, Jason said lightly, “You’ve fucked all them, haven’t you?”

Ian lifted his head. “Who?”

“Don, Granger, Charlie, all them.”

“No, I haven’t.” To emphasize his point, Ian lay his head down again.

“C’mon, even the professor? The way you taught that class together, bursting with sexual energy.”

“No, not even Charlie. He’s not my type,” Ian said, as if he hadn’t been contemplating that same thing earlier. The thought seemed ludicrous now, as he was nestled against Jason’s side.

“Oh?” Jason said with a smile. “Just what might be your type?”

“Mmm,” Ian said, thoughtfully nuzzling Jason’s chest. “Someone with muscle, who I don’t have to hold back with, and … someone who can occasionally outshoot me.”

“ _Occasionally_?” Jason scoffed. “I can outshoot you any day you don’t go cheating.”

“Oh, but cheating is fun. And I made it up to you…”

“Yes,” Jason grinned. “You sure did.”

After a moment, Jason made a grumbling sound and made his way off the bed. He wiped his stomach down with a washcloth from the bathroom.

He started to move to take off Ian’s shirt but Ian stopped him. “Leave it on tonight,” he said. “We’ll soak it off in a hot shower in the morning.”

“Morning shower sounds nice,” Jason said. He turned off the light, checked the lock and the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the hotel room door, and returned to the bed.

Ian held open his arms and, to his pleased surprise, Jason cuddled up close to him. Ian held him loosely, not wanting Jason to feel trapped.

“G’night, Ian,” Jason murmured. “Thanks.”

Ian knew that Jason was thanking him for the spiritual release versus the sexual one, and he simply said, “Only for you, Jase. Good night.”  
 


	7. Unexpected Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Jason find themselves with time to spend.

**Part 7 – Unexpected Time**  
  
Ian woke at Jason’s first movement in the morning. He guided the sleepy man into the bathroom and took it as a compliment that Jason was waking slowly. As a military man, Ian had expected Jason to be fully alert in an instant, but Jason was leaning on him and smiling languidly. Ian turned the shower onto hot and steered Jason to stand underneath it, facing the wall. Carefully, Ian peeled his contaminated shirt of off Jason’s back. It bled a little, but not too bad. Ian was getting better at dealing out pain without causing real damage.  _It’s not too different than interrogating a subject using techniques that won’t show._  Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed quickly. Tossing the shirt away, he climbed into the shower with Jason and turned him around. 

Kissing Jason, Ian nudged him forward until they both stood under the shower. He let the water flow over them, cleansing them both. After a moment, he soaped his hand, then grasped both of their cocks and began leisurely jerking them both off. Jason made a groan of approval and linked his hand with Ian’s. Together they slowly brought both of them to a satisfying morning orgasm. They moaned against each other’s mouths as their hot cum joined the water pouring down their bodies. 

After finishing up the shower and getting dressed, Ian was leaning against the bathroom door and watching Jason shave when his cell phone rang. 

He reached for the phone, checked the caller ID, then said, “Good morning, Agent Eppes.”

“Oh,” Don said. “It’s Agent Eppes now? Will must have really pissed you off.”

Ian laughed, feeling magnanimous towards the world at the moment. “It was a memorable conversation, I’ll admit. He seems very protective.”

Don grumbled, “You have _no_ idea.” He cleared his throat. “But … Will, uh, he speaks for me, too.”

“I don’t doubt it. Did you call to discuss the topic more?”

“No, no,” Don said hastily. “I just wanted to tell you that we got the data from San Diego already and Charlie has a team of grad students entering it all into some math grid or formulas. That will probably take all morning and maybe longer. So, I’ll call you when he’s ready to actually present something?”

“Sounds good, thank you. I’ll stay out of your way until then, unless I can help on some other case.”

“Naw, just paperwork, you know how it goes.”

“Unfortunately, yes. Too bad that you and I don’t have a team of grad students to do the grunt work for us.”

Don chuckled in agreement and ended the call.

“Good news,” Ian told Jason. “We’ve got the morning to ourselves and maybe some of the afternoon while the computers do the numbers crunching. Want to hang out in the room or see some of LA?”

After thinking for a moment, Jason said uncertainly, “I, um, hear tell that the Armand Hammer Museum is very close to the FBI office. We could go there while we’re waiting.”

Ian broke into a huge smile. “An art museum? That sounds great!”

Jason smiled back, relaxing. He’d probably been worried that Ian would find that too girly, but Ian had a wide range of interests. He was pleased to be discovering that Jason did, too.

“I haven’t been there,” Ian continued. “But I heard they have an amazing graphics arts collection.”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “You want breakfast?” 

“Just something from the coffee shop downstairs should be fine.”

They finished getting ready and went downstairs. Grabbing coffee and a muffin each, they took a long walk in the park behind the hotel. They didn’t talk much, just strolled along in easy companionship, and forgot everything else for a while.

 

Many hours later, they were finished with the museum and discussing lunch when Don called again.

“Your brother got something?” Ian asked hopefully.

“Soon, he says, soon,” Don replied, and then he hesitated. “I actually have a favor to ask you.”

“Does it involve shooting someone?” Ian teased.

Don answered, “Sort of.”

“What?” Ian said, startled.

“Okay, look, I know that you and Will didn’t get off to the best start, but he’s been talking for ages about he could have been a sniper, and I’ve been telling him that someday he’s going to have to put his money where his mouth is. Last night he asked me if I’d ask you and Lt. Col Hill to test him. At the FBI shooting range.” 

“Huh.”

“He’s called me about five times already today, asking me if I’d asked you. He’s not usually a nag, but he can get really obsessed about a thing. I think he’s been hanging around Charlie too much, learning bad habits.”

Ian made a non-committal noise, not really wanting to interrupt his idyllic day with Jason. 

“I’d really appreciate it,” Don said.   “He only has classes in the morning today.”

“Classes? I thought he worked undercover.”

“He did, still does some, but the case where you had to shoot him in the head was really the last straw for him, and for me too, I admit. I really don’t think I could deal with him getting shot in the head a third time while I watched.”

Ian raised his eyebrows. “There was another time?”

“Yeah, long story, but we were undercover together and he got shot point blank in the head while I was in the room. He was damn lucky that he only ended up in a coma for three days and has gotten all his memory and ability to talk back.”

“Wow,” Ian said faintly. “So he teaches now?”

“He teaches undercover techniques, and he’s actually very good at it.”

Ian remembered how articulate Will had been last night. “I’ll bet.”

Pride rang in Don’s voice as he said, “He’s even training FBI agents now and a few other agencies that sneak students in unofficially.”

Ian nodded thoughtfully. “I’d seen him as more of a lone wolf sort of agent.”

“That was what he used to do – the scariest, riskiest jobs that the DEA had, and he was amazing at that, too.” 

“What changed?” Ian asked, though he had a good idea.

“Me,” Don replied simply. “And having a real family for a change.”

“That was my guess.”

“So please, for the sake of family harmony, will you meet Will this afternoon and test him? We’ll call you as soon as Charlie’s computers are done doing their thing.”

“Alright,” Ian said reluctantly. 

“Great!” Don replied, and they made arrangements quickly, as if Don was afraid Ian would change his mind.

After Ian hung up, he stood staring at the phone with a frown on his face. 

“What’s the news?” Jason asked.

“Will Stevens, Don’s boyfriend, apparently he has designs on being a sniper and Don asked if I’d – if we’d test him.”

Jason blinked. “That’s a strange thing to go asking.”

“I agree, but Don’s a good friend and I said I’d do it for him. We meet Will at the FBI range in two hours.”

Jason looked uncertain and Ian gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

Ian said, “No big deal, we let the guy shoot a few rounds and then we puncture his fantasies about being a great shot. People have probably been telling him that he’s great until he believes it.”

“Well,” Jason said. “That don't really sound like a man I’d like to meet.”

“Oh, he’s okay,” Ian said quickly. “A bit of a hothead, but what else do you expect from a DEA agent?”

Jason gave a wry snort and nodded. “Okay, at least we’ll be close by if your professor comes up with something.”

“Oh, he’ll come up with something, he always does. We may not _understand_ it, but …” Ian shrugged. “He’ll get results.”

“I hope so, because otherwise we’re nearabout stuck.”

Ian smiled, pleased that Jason had taken on his ‘wild goose chase’ case as his own. “How about Japanese for lunch? Asuka’s is near here.”

“Just as long as you don’t start making me eat raw fish.”

“Aww,” Ian said then moved a little closer and dropped his voice into the husky range. “You won’t know how good it is if you don’t try it.”

Jason flashed him a sideways smile and nodded, that delightful blush tinting his cheeks.

“Great!” Ian said, and they walked out of the museum into the sunlight.

As Ian donned his sunglasses, a thought – sharp and forceful – suddenly came to him. He really didn’t want Jason to meet Will. And he _really_ didn’t want Will to meet Jason. He pushed the knowledge of the coming disaster out of his head and smiled brightly at Jason.


	8. Sniper Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Jason test Will's skills, while Will tests them.

**Part 8 – Sniper Test**

Despite Ian’s misgivings, Will seemed to be on his best behavior. Ian introduced him to Jason at the FBI shooting range and Will held out his hand.

“Agent Stevens,” Jason said, shaking his hand.

“Lt. Col. Hill,” Will said. “It’s always a pleasure to meet someone who’s at the top of their field.”

“I’ve heard similar things about you,” Jason said, with what Ian thought was excessive generosity.

“Thank you,” Will said then tilted his head to one side. “Your accent, Georgia?”

Jason gave a small smile. “North Carolina, originally.”

“Of course. Been there only once but I remember how green it was. I think that God saved some of his favorite green paints for that area.”

Jason beamed. “Yes, it is God’s country.”

Will nodded and Ian tried not to be suspicious of Will’s easy connection with Jason.

Ian waved for Will to pick up some safety equipment. Ian and Jason had reserved the range for an hour and had set up a test, though not a real sniper’s test – that would have taken equipment and time they didn’t have. Instead, they’d taken down the sound partitions between the shooting slots and set each position up with a different type of weapon, from rifles to pistols. They’d also put a variety of targets out on the range at different distances. Some of the targets required fine discrimination between desired hits and misses – a take on the old bad guys vs. innocent bystander targets.

Everyone donned eye and ear protection and Will moved to the first gun that was set out – a basic Heckler & Koch PSG1 rifle. Will loaded the rifle and the test begun.

Ian watched closely. _Good loose stance, excellent control of recoil._ Will finished with the rifle and moved on to a tiny, light Kel-Tec P3AT pistol.

Ian’s observations continued. _At ease with moving between weapon types. No fumbling with the loading or hesitation with unusual targets._

As Will moved to the next gun, Ian noticed that Will was quite an attractive man – and was annoyed at himself for noticing. Yes, Will was muscular and confident, just like Ian liked them. _Like Jason…_

Ian’s eyes flashed over to Jason. The other sniper was also watching Will, a thoughtful expression on his face. _What do you see when you look at Will Stevens?_ Ian wondered. _Are you thinking about his shooting or are you thinking, ‘What an amazing man, who is totally comfortable and out with being gay. I envy him.’? Or, Jason, are you thinking, ‘He’s so gorgeous, I wonder what it would be like to be with him. In a bed—no, he’d take me right here, against the wall. He’d fuck me mercilessly, ignoring my protests about cameras and watchers, and it would be so mind-blowing that I wouldn’t care.’_ Ian gritted his teeth and turned his eyes back to Will.

Will had moved through multiple guns while Ian was distracted and was now hefting a SIG P228, something which he should be used to in the DEA. After performing well with that, Will struggled a little with the M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System, a semi-automatic rifle that had a few unique features like the suppressor unit and the button on the front-folding sight. It was understandable since it was a specialist’s gun, something much more likely to be used by a Task Force in Afghanistan than a DEA agent in LA.

That was the last gun that they’d prepared, so Ian hit the button to recall all of the targets. As the various targets slid into sight, Ian was not surprised to see the excellent scores. In silence, Ian and Jason pulled off each target and examined them together.

After a moment, Jason nodded and Ian turned to Will. “Pretty impressive, Agent Stevens. With some work and training, you could probably be in the top hundred-fifty or so in the country.”

Will’s face fell. “Is that all?”

Jason snorted and Ian said wryly, “That would only rank you above hundreds of thousands of military personnel, cops and other LEOs, hunters, marksmen and sport shooters.”

“Oh,” Will said, still looking disappointed.

Ian rolled his eyes at Jason. He should have known that any boyfriend of Don Eppes would be very competitive.

As an unspoken sign that their session was done, each man pulled out his cell phone and turned it back on. Jason’s began beeping immediately and he pressed a button. Seeing the Caller ID, he looked both concerned and irritated.

“My CO,” Jason said to them, then he dialed voice mail and walked towards the door with the phone pressed to his ear.

After he left the room, Ian and Will began to put away the guns.

Will said casually, “It’s a double-edged sword to be working on a case with your lover, isn’t it?”

Ian spun on Will. “Don’t say that so loud,” Ian gasped, his chest feeling like he’d been shot. “Jason can’t hear you, can’t know you know.”

Will was standing very still. “Ian, lower the gun.”

“It would devastate him,” Ian said. “You don’t understand.”

“Ian, lower the gun.”

“He’s so fragile right now—”

“The _gun_ , Ian.”

Ian looked down at his hand and was surprised to see that he was indeed pointing a loaded Glock at Will’s belly. He had, without realizing it, reloaded and aimed the gun. He never pointed a gun at anyone that he didn’t intend to kill. He slowly lowered it.

Will nodded and said soothingly, “There you go.”

Ian felt his face grow hot with double embarrassment. He hadn’t even tried to deny that Jason was his lover, and then, though he was supposed to be a ‘gun expert’, he’d unconsciously pulled a gun on Will.

“How did you figure it out?” he snapped.

Will eyed him but responded readily, “It’s subtle, but your bodies _know_ each other – just a little less personal space between you, slight touches that neither of you comment on.”

Abruptly, Ian understood. “That’s why you wanted this ‘sniper test’. To see me and him together.”

“Yes,” Will responded. “Though I was also curious how I’d do. But if men had any attraction for you, you’d show it with Jason. He’s a very attractive man.”

Ian growled softly but Will continued, “Being lovers is the second best option, and the way you talked about Jason last night, I couldn’t help but wonder. Don thought I was imagining things and that there was no way that Jason was gay or bi, but I had to find out.”

“So that’s it,” Ian snarled. “You blackmail me to stay away from Charlie or you’ll out Jason.”

“No,” Will said flatly and with utter certainty. “I would never hold someone’s sexuality hostage.”

Perhaps irrationally, Ian believed him. “Then you were planning on …?”

“I was hoping that, as the more sensible one and one who has a lover nearby, you would make it clear to Charlie that you aren’t interested.”

“And if I don’t?” he challenged.

Will shrugged, annoyingly calm in the face of Ian’s anger. “I was thinking of something less drastic, like tying Charlie up and throwing him in the basement until you’re gone.” Will’s lips quirked. “Though he’d probably like the tying up part.”

Before Ian could respond, Jason returned to the room, the phone still pressed to his ear. While saying “No, sir,” and “Yes, sir,” he rolled his eyes at Ian, showing that the call was just military chain-yanking. Ian was relieved that Jason wasn’t going to be recalled just yet.

“Thank you for the test,” Will said, putting the last gun away. “I’ve got a meeting I should try to go to.”

Ian said in a quiet, hard voice, “You tell anyone and you won’t see the next gun aimed at you.”

Will nodded casually, at least outwardly unfazed by the tone from Ian that had cowed many suspects. “I don’t keep secrets from Don, but it won’t go any further.”

He turned towards the door.  Then, with a small smile on his face, he turned back. “You’re lucky that Megan isn’t around this week. She wouldn’t have needed all the time I did – she’d have seen through you two in an instant.”

Will’s dark eyes glittered and his teeth flashed in an expression that was definitely not a smile. “And if you’d pulled a gun on her? She’d have made you eat it.”  
 

 


	9. Wayward Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds it tough to keep his mind on the case.

**Part 9 – Wayward Thoughts**

Ian and Jason had just finished putting the gun range back into its normal configuration when Don called.

“Checking to see how your boy did?” Ian asked dryly.

“Uh, no,” Don said. “Charlie’s minions have finished inputting the data and Charlie wants to show us his analysis.”

“Oh, good,” Ian said and gave a thumbs up to Jason.

Don cleared his throat. “Well, then, how did Will do?”

“He’s a good shot,” Ian answered, a little reluctantly. “With some training, and a lot of practice, he could be a top tier sniper.”

“Great,” Don groaned. “He’s going to be insufferable.”

Ian laughed, and then, turning away so Jason couldn’t hear, muttered, “He succeeded on his other mission too.”

“What other mission?” Don asked sharply.

Ian’s eyebrows shot up. “You didn’t know? He was on a fact-finding mission as well.”

“Damn it!” Don snapped, “I never know what’s going on in that head of his. One day he’s going to—” Don cut himself off. “Just come in. Charlie’s on his way.”

Ian heard Don grumbling to himself. Don ended the call and was, no doubt, now speed-dialing Will.

Ian had to give a wry snort and shake his head. He wasn’t thrilled that Will had ferreted out about him and Jason being lovers, but he couldn’t help being amused at how thoroughly Will had manipulated the usually alert Don.

Jason came over. “News?”

“Charlie’s done, we should head back.”

“He got us something?”

“Not clear.”

Jason nodded. “Sure hope he’s got _something_. My CO ain’t happy for me to be working with the FBI, you know. He said you have yourself your ‘own damn snipers’ but I just said, ‘Not as good as ours’ and how’s he gonna argue with that?”

Ian gave him a smile, but wasn’t paying much attention. As Jason continued about his conversation with his CO, Ian was now, finally, letting himself remember that he’d pulled a gun on Will. _Pulled a gun on someone without knowing it._ He shuddered. He hadn’t done such a thing since … well, never. Jason was really starting to affect him.

As they left the gun range, Ian tried to calm himself. He was severely shaken and he didn’t like it. He was used to being in control of his emotions and here he was acting recklessly. With a gun. He shuddered again. He urgently needed to be more on his guard or else the man at his side was going to cost him dearly.

He looked over at Jason. _Not that I’m about to give him up._

Jason stepped into the elevator and Ian followed. As Jason leaned over to press the button for the FBI’s floor, Ian heard the faint tinkle of Jason’s dog tags and he smiled. He loved seeing Jason with _only_ his dog tags on. Then Ian’s mind flashed back to the first time he saw Jason. He’d had a quite different reaction to that obvious sign of a military man.

The day that Ian had first seen him, on the Quantico sniper range, Jason had been cleaning and checking over the testing rifle. Jason had been wearing just a simple white undershirt, camo pants, military boots, and, of course, his dog tags. Ian remembered thinking, _What a gorgeous specimen. Too bad he’s as dumb as a rock._

In retrospect, Ian should have known better. One didn’t get to be a top sniper by being an idiot. It had just been his knee-jerk prejudice against anyone in the military. Or from North Carolina. Though he did have a good reason for the military prejudice.

Ian pushed unwelcome thoughts away and focused back on Jason in the now. _He’s still a gorgeous specimen._ _I’ll bet others have noticed, too._ There was another unwelcome thought to push aside. _Damn, my brain is all over the place today._

When they got to the FBI office, Don gave them a curious glance. Will must have told him that he and Jason were lovers. Still, Don didn’t say anything or act in any way that Jason would pick up on. Ian was grateful for that and gave Don a friendly smile.

Before they got to Don’s desk, though, Don’s phone rang and he waved Ian and Jason towards the break room. Charlie had obviously not yet arrived. Ian thought that it was just as well. There was something he needed to check on first.

In the break room, Jason poured himself some coffee, then started adding sugar to it. He and Ian were alone for the time being.

“What did you think of Will?” Ian asked, attempting a casual tone.

Jason didn’t answer for a moment as he poured a third sugar into his coffee. He stirred his coffee and took a long sip of it, showing every sign of appreciation. Ian supposed it was _possible_ that standard military coffee was even worse than standard federal office coffee.

“Will’s a good shot,” Jason answered at last. “Not in our league, yeah, but still.”

“I meant about him personally.”

“He seemed a nice guy.”

“And?”

Jason’s eyebrows drew together. “And what? Yeah, he seems an okay person. No, I’m not suddenly all a-smiling with him being gay and Don’s boyfriend and living with him. Is that what you were hoping for?”

Ian shrugged. “I was just wondering what you thought of him, since you couldn’t seem to tear your eyes from him.”

“I was watching the test, wasn’t that—” Jason’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you _jealous_?”

Ian felt blood rush to his face for the second time in an hour. It was not something he was used to. “Nothing of the sort,” he mumbled.

“You _are_ jealous,” Jason said smugly. “The legendary Edgerton has a weakness.”

_Yeah, I’m looking at him._

Ian was saved from responding by the noise of Charlie arriving.

There was always a certain buzz, a certain anticipation in the FBI office when Charlie arrived. It was like a game hunter walking through his pack of hounds and the hounds stirring, barking with ever increasing noise, winding themselves up, just waiting for the hunter to send them in the direction of their prey.

Don got up from his desk and waved Charlie towards a conference room. Ian and Jason followed, inciting their own buzz of interest.

“Where’s everybody else?” Ian asked Don.

Don replied, “Colby and David are … running down a lead on another case.”

_Ah, translation, ‘I got Colby out of here before someone got hurt.’_

Don half-sat on a table, Ian and Jason took two chairs, and Charlie busied himself with setting up his laptop.

Ian couldn’t help notice that Charlie’s cheeks were flushed with excitement at what his computer program had discovered. Or maybe it was excitement from the quick glances he was sending in Ian’s direction.

Even after his dismissive thoughts last night, Ian found himself watching Charlie at work and thinking entirely unmathematical thoughts. Charlie’s curls begged to be finger-combed, preferably while Charlie was on his knees and sucking Ian’s cock. Those lips, that tongue that cruised through obscure and tangled explanations … would they be just as adept and eager at giving head? Ian bet that would be the case, that his tongue would slide and curl over the sensitive skin, igniting every nerve ending while looking slyly up at Ian with those big brown eyes.

Ian’s thoughts ranged further and he imagined that Charlie would alternate pleading for and demanding sex. It would be such fun to reward any submission and punish any pushiness. _Withholding touch would be more effective than pain. Charlie would do anything not to be ignored._ Ian pictured Charlie tied up and thrown in the basement like Will threatened. Ian would find him there, naked and bound, and while Charlie’s lean, hairy body wasn’t to Ian’s taste, the personality that blazed from Charlie’s eyes more than made up for it. What pleasure it would be to wind Charlie up, bringing him to such a level of desperation that, when Ian finally released his orgasm, it would shatter Charlie’s every brain cell, turning the genius into a moaning, writhing bundle of sensation.

Then Ian would fuck him back to life and it would start all over again.

“Hey?” Jason said, elbowing him.

Ian jumped, probably looking as guilty as Hell.

Charlie had plugged in his laptop and the room’s big monitor was now showing the image that was too familiar to Ian – the west coast with its twelve red dots marking the murders. Ian’s wayward mind focused back on their killer.

“Okay,” Charlie said, “These are the human deaths.” He tapped on his keyboard and the map was suddenly filled with multi-colored dots, making the west coast look like a pile of confetti. “These are the other incidents, which I’ve categorized in terms of severity of the crime. White is minor property damage, pink is significant property damage, yellow is the injury or death of an animal, orange is the non-fatal injury of a human.”

“Lots of shooting going on,” Don said.

“Yes, it’s disconcerting,” Charlie agreed, and then said, “If we filter them based on location, likely distance of travel, and some other filters that I’ve developed in the time I’ve worked with the FBI …” He looked up. “If you like me to elaborate—”

“Not now, thanks,” Don said quickly. “What did you find?”

Charlie tapped on his keyboard and a bunch of the dots vanished, leaving behind small clusters of other-colored dots surrounding each red dot.

Charlie pointed to the screen. “What we have looks like twelve different escalations, or possibly ten. Each shows a pattern starting with property damage and going through each step, leading to killing a person.”

Ian stabbed his finger towards the screen. “That’s what’s in common, they’re all first kills!”

“You’re right,” Jason agreed. “The hesitating, the resetting—”

“—changing targets multiple times, pacing—”

“—‘bacco ash, changing vantage points—”

“All pointing to first time hits.” Ian shared a grin of triumph with Jason, and then his enthusiasm faded. He rubbed his face. “This actually is what I feared – twelve hits from twelve people, no connection.”

“It’s not like to be a coincidence,” Jason said. “There’s got to be some connection.”

“Probably some Internet group or something,” Ian grumbled. “No way for us to figure it out.”

“C’mon, there’s got to be some way.” Jason looked hopefully at Charlie.

Ian smiled wryly. In just a day, Jason had turned into a Charlie-believer. Ian was glad that Jason didn’t know about Ian’s earlier lascivious Charlie thoughts.

Charlie frowned and glared at his computer, like it had failed him.

“We can turn it over to the cybercrimes unit,” Don said. “But this sort of thing is always really hard to track down, and getting harder every day, it seems.”

The four of them sat in thought for a moment.

Suddenly Jason said, “Charlie, can you show up the map again with all the dots? Before you ran it all through the filters?”

Charlie nodded and set the screen to show the massive number of multi-colored dots.

Jason stared at the map, frowning, and everyone watched him. Suddenly he stabbed his finger at a cluster of white dots, south of Monterey.

“Where’s that?” he asked.

Charlie touched the keyboard and zoomed in. “San Luis Obispo.”

“Small college town,” Jason said. “That’ll do.” He turned to Ian. “In San Luis Obispo, there’s probably just one guy on his lonesome with a sniper-level gun. Someone has to have spotted him.”

“But he wouldn’t be one of our snipers,” Don protested. “He wouldn’t go up north to do his killing.”

“No,” Jason agreed. “Not yet. He’s still a-building his nerve to do the real killing.”

“That’s our way in!” Ian said. “Of course! We find him, break him, and we get access to his little club …”

“Send in a cyber-spy,” Jason continued, “And track them bastards down one by one.”

“Brilliant,” Ian said, grinning at him. _He really_ is _a hunter._

“Yeah, yeah, that could work,” Don said with a smile. “Guess two snipers really are better than one.”


	10. Both Sides of the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tries to manage multiple conflicts.

**Part 10 – Both Sides of the Mirror**

Don was almost embarrassed by how easy it was to find their aspiring sniper. After Jason had explained his idea the previous afternoon, Don had called San Luis Obispo and set the local LEOs on tracking down someone with a sniper-level rifle who’d been taking potshots at his neighbor’s property. By this morning, they’d apprehended him and shipped him down to LA. Now it was just up to the FBI to get Mr. J.J. Foulkes, part-time college student, to confess. To admit that his shooting of random pottery and windows was connected to a larger conspiracy that had led to twelve murders. That is, if Foulkes was involved at all.

That was the FBI’s job to find out – though at the moment all the FBI needed was one Agent Ian Edgerton.

Don stood in the viewing room and watched Ian work. This was interrogation done in full view, no shut curtains, but the ‘dance’ in the interrogation room seemed as intimate as if they were alone. Foulkes had no idea who he was up against.

Foulkes had come into the office with his head held high, his eyes bright and clear. He was dressed in the classic ‘anti-establishment’ gear – pseudo-military jacket with vague but menacing graphics, jeans and military boots. He had a tattoo of the Grim Reaper on one shoulder and a rifle with a sniper sight on the other one.

No doubt Foulkes had seen this as an opportunity to ‘Stick it to the Man,’ as Alan Eppes would say. Foulkes probably felt perfectly safe, knowing that his actual crimes were misdemeanors at worst. He’d think any involvement with the sniper club was hidden by the anonymity of the Internet. Yes, as soon as they got his permission, they could blast a big hole through that ‘anonymity’. But the problem was getting there – all they had was a wild guess, coincidence and some dots on a map. If they didn’t get Foulkes to confess that he knew about the real snipers, they were screwed.

Ian leaned over and said something in Foulkes’ ear and Don saw Foulkes flinch. Ian straightened up and strode out of the room. Foulkes was left sitting and staring down at his hands flat on the table before him, his knuckles white.

Don smirked. This is what happened when a wannabe bad-ass met an actual bad-ass.

_Not that Ian’s ass is at all bad …_

Don’s eyes followed after Ian. When Will had first suggested that Ian and Jason were lovers and that was why Ian had called Jason in, Don had scoffed. What were the odds that another one of their friends was gay? Will had pointed out, and rightly so, that if one had any inclinations in that direction, one look at Jason Hill would push him over the edge. Though Jason was a little short for Don’s taste, he was one fine-looking man. And he had the whole sexy military vibe going on. Don was definitely going to have to propose a game of ‘Drill Sergeant and Soldier’ soon with Will …

Ian pushed open the door to the viewing room.

“How is the interrogation going?” Don asked.

“You’re watching, you tell me.”

Don shrugged. “You’ve definitely rattled him, but he’s got to know that we’re just fishing.”

“Yeah,” Ian said. “How long can we hold him as a ‘material witness’ to a crime we haven’t yet proved exists?”

Reluctantly, Don shook his head. “Hard to say, but not much longer.”

Ian nodded grimly. “I’ll have to ramp things up.” Don started to protest and Ian held up his hand. “Trust me, Eppes. I know exactly where the lines are and when to cross them.”

“Yeah, okay,” Don agreed.

Ian gave him a half-smile and then indulged in a long stretch. “We’ll let him stew for a moment. I need some coffee. Not a lot of sleep last night.”

Don smiled back. This was the first time that Ian had acknowledged, however obliquely, that he and Jason were lovers. “Check the expiration date on the coffee first.”

“Of course!” Ian said, then left and headed towards the break room.

Thoughtfully, Don watched him go. Yesterday, Will had reported verbatim what had happened in the gun range when Will had asked Ian about Jason being his lover. It completely blew Don’s mind that Ian had pulled a gun on Will. Okay, Will might sometimes make most people want to do that, even Don. But for Ian, as in control around guns as anyone Don had ever known, to pull a gun on Will and _not even seem to know it …_ Jason must really be something special to Ian.

It reminded Don of when he and Will had confronted Matt about his relationship with David. Matt had gone catatonic and David had fiercely protected him from any further confrontations. Even now, Matt still denied that he was gay, but didn’t deny that he was totally in love with David. Jason couldn’t be that messed up, could he? Maybe Jason was just watching out for his career in the Army. But Will said that Ian had called Jason ‘fragile’ and would be ‘devastated’ if anyone knew.

_Damn if that doesn’t throw in another ball to juggle in this mess with Charlie. Why is he such an idiot?_

As if summoned by his annoyance, Charlie burst through the door of the viewing room. “Did I miss anything?” he gasped out, his face red.

“Maybe remembering to breathe?”

“I ran from my class to get here.”

Don’s eyebrows raised. “You never run for one of _my_ cases.”

“Well, this is a particularly interesting one.”

“Bull,” Don snapped. “You just want to watch Ian in action.”

Charlie’s face got redder but he stuck out his chin. “So?”

Don wanted to tell him that he was acting like a bratty 8-year-old. Or rather, like a horny teenager who was channeling his inner 8-year-old. Don reined in his temper and tried reasoning with him.

“You’ve got Colby, man,” Don said. “How could you want anybody else?”

“I haven’t done anything wrong,” Charlie said sulkily, just like a teenager.

“Only hurt your husband and pissed off everyone else.”

Charlie frowned. “Why would people be pissed off?”

Don rolled his eyes. “Because you’ve hurt Colby, idiot! Anyone could see that.”

“It’s just between Colby and me.”

“No. It … is … not,” Don said, enunciating each word. “We care about you and Colby. I can’t even _imagine_ how many people are going to get hurt if you continue on with this little obsession.”

“It’s not your business,” Charlie snapped. “Why can’t you guys just stay out of my business?”

“It’s pretty hard when you’re practically drooling every time Ian walks into the room!” Don knew his voice was getting louder, but he couldn’t help it. “Goddamnit, Charlie, just do some fucking role-play with Colby and get over it!”

“Cute!” Charlie snarled back. “Maybe everyone isn’t blessed with such a, shall we say, _professional_ lover like yours.”

“Don’t you dare—”

“Hey!” someone yelled. David was standing in the doorway. He came in and shut the door behind him. “People can hear you in the hall,” he said grimly. “If you don’t want everyone in the office talking about this, maybe you could take it somewhere else.”

Charlie glared at Don.

Don threw up his hands. “Forget it. If he’s determined to be an idiot, I can’t stop him.”

The sulky expression returned to Charlie’s face.

“All I can say,” David responded, his voice serious, “Is the faster that Edgerton gets out of here, the better. I do _not_ want to have to spend another long day with Colby in that mood.”

“What mood?” Charlie asked, looking genuinely startled at the idea that Colby might have been in a bad mood.

“Just …” David looked like there was a lot he wanted to say, but then he simply shook his head. “Just quiet down.”

He left and Don growled to Charlie, “Not affecting anyone else, huh?”

Charlie was spared needing to respond by a timid knock on the door from a sound technician. Don waved her in and she quickly went to a computer and started fiddling with it.

Don just shook his head in mute disgust and, folding his arms, turned back to face the interrogation room. Charlie might have nothing but Ian on his mind, but Don had twelve killers to catch.

They didn’t have long to ignore each other before Ian returned to the interrogation room. Charlie perked up like a dog sighting a raw steak and Don gritted his teeth.

_It’s a race to see what happens first … Either we solve this case and Ian leaves, letting things settle down again. Or everything comes to a head and Charlie and Colby’s relationship implodes, taking the rest of us down with it._

 


	11. Of Hunts and Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gets nosy and Ian gets serious.

**Part 11— Of Hunts and Hunters**

While Charlie might be thinking only about forbidden sex, Don was grateful that Ian seemed to be on task. After letting Foulkes stew for a moment, and getting himself some coffee, Ian returned to the interrogation room. Don and Charlie watched as Ian went after Foulkes with renewed energy.

The door to the viewing room opened and Jason entered. He nodded to both Don and Charlie and went to stand next to Don.

_Ian’s lover_ , Don said deliberately to himself. The idea seemed so strange. Don had always assumed that Ian was a loner, no connections. If asked, he would have said he’d bet that Ian had women throwing them at him all the time, and that he could take his pick. But Don would have also assumed Ian was the ‘love-‘em-and-leave-‘em’ type.

Don watched Ian in the interrogation room. He was writing something on a notepad which Foulkes was trying to see – a classic interrogator’s tactic. With the momentary quiet, Don let himself look at Ian with new eyes. _Ian Edgerton is gay – or bisexual, I’m guessing bi. He wouldn’t worry about explaining to anyone who he chose to have sex with. It would be about the hunt with him, anyway. The seemingly inaccessible person would have more appeal as prey._

Don frowned to himself. _So now that I know that he’s bi? If Will didn’t mind, would I want to …? No. Not for me._

Even if Ian wasn’t a good friend, even if things weren’t already complicated by Charlie’s obsession, Don had no interest in bedding Ian. He was attractive, in a sharp sort of way, and Don had no doubts about his skill as a lover – it was hard to imagine Ian being bad at anything. It was more that Don would bet money that Ian was a dominant lover, and simple power play had been ruined for Don a long time ago. There were only two people in the world, Will and Coop, which he trusted to Dom him, and that was a hard-won acceptance. So … no interest in Ian.

_Now, Jason …_ Don glanced over at the man standing next to him. _That’s one fine North Carolina ‘tarheel’._

Beyond his physical attractiveness, Don had a weakness for the accent. There was something about sexy things spoken in a southern drawl that just revved Don’s engine. Coop could give him a hard-on with just a few whispered words. Or maybe that was just Coop.

_Wouldn’t mind experimenting to see …_

From Ian’s reaction, Don guessed Jason was very inexperienced with men. Working together, Don and Will could blow Jason’s mind in so many ways. _Backwards, forwards, and sideways. Damn, he would make wonderful sandwich meat._ It’d been quite a while since he and Will had enjoyed a new threesome partner. While Jason may not particularly be thinking of a threesome, Don had never met a man who could say ‘no’ to Will at his most persuasive.

Don would never do that to Colby, Charlie, Ian, anyone, but it was fun to fantasize. _As long as it doesn’t get in the way of my job._

In the interrogation room, Ian cleared his throat and put down his pen. At the same time, Charlie’s cell phone rang and he looked at it. “School,” he grumbled, and stepped out into the hall to answer the phone.

Don didn’t miss him, especially since it would give Don a chance to talk with Jason. He needed to find out Jason’s attitude towards the Charlie situation, in case this investigation took longer and needed more work than everyone hoped. _Or maybe I’m just nosy. Will’s definitely rubbing off on me._

Keeping one ear on Ian’s interrogation, Don searched for a neutral way to broach the topic. He needed something that Jason could ignore the innuendo in if he wanted to. Jason didn’t know Charlie, so he may not know that Charlie was acting oddly.

Don opened with, “Charlie’s taken a lot of interest in this case.”

Jason snorted and looked at him. “You could say that all day.”

“Charlie’s always enjoyed working with Ian.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Lately, though, it’s become a bit more … personal.”

Jason turned to look back through the glass. “Just ‘lately’?”

Don shrugged. “It’s been building.”

“You saying they never …” Jason let the sentence hang.

“Nope, never.”

“Not that he’d go telling his brother.”

“Oh, Charlie can’t keep a secret about anything personal.”

“Hmm,” Jason replied, and Don doubted that he was convinced.

Don said, “I don’t have to guess what he sees in Ian, though.”

Jason’s head snapped to look at him. “You and him?”

Don winced at his choice of words and said quickly, “No way. Ian’s a good friend, but just that. Besides, I’d never even thought he might be ‘bi’.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed and he mumbled, “Seems kinda the score around here.”

“Coincidence,” Don said with deliberate lightness.

“A whole lotta ‘coincidences’ around here, then.”

Don’s eyebrows shot up at the anger in Jason’s voice. “Then maybe it’s contagious. Hope you’re vaccinated.”

Jason opened his mouth then shut it again and looked away.

Don cleared his throat. “Sorry, I get a little defensive when—”

“It’s okay,” Jason said tightly and Don remembered how Jason was very much in the closet and Don wasn’t supposed to know that.

“It’s not contagious,” Don said with what he hoped was a winning smile. “Any more than nearsightedness or excessive facial hair, and you obviously don’t suffer from either. Sorry to have made you uncomfortable.”

Jason nodded and seemed to relax slightly.

Don was glad, he had no desire for Ian to be mad at him in any way, let alone in a ‘mindlessly pull a gun’ way.

In the other room, Ian seemed to be making progress. Foulkes’ bravado had entirely vanished and his shoulders were hunched. In contrast, Ian looked taller, darker, like a shadow looming across the table.

The door to the viewing room opened and Charlie returned. He immediately went to stare through the glass at Ian. Charlie’s eyes glazed over at what he saw – Ian at his toughest. Charlie was doing everything but putting his nose up to the glass, like a kid looking into a candy store. Jason was staring fixedly at nothing and his jaw was clenched.

Don could imagine just what Charlie was thinking. He knew Charlie’s taste for submission, the fiercer the better. Charlie was probably thinking about ties and whips and even knives. Images came unbidden into Don’s head.

Don shook his head and went over to Charlie.

“Charlie,” Don said quietly but firmly. “Please go somewhere else for a while.”

Charlie blinked at him. “Why?”

Don stepped closer and said so only Charlie could hear, “Go take a cold shower or jerk off or both. You’re making it hard to pay attention to the interrogation, and I need to, ok?”

For a second, it seemed like Charlie was going to protest. Then he dropped his eyes and nodded.

Charlie exited and it felt like cool, breathable air came in through the door as he left, taking his cloud of heavy, steamy air with him.

Jason seemed to relax more, as well.

It was just in time, because in the interrogation room, Ian looked ready to change tactics. He stood up and walked around the table. Foulkes shifted nervously, trying to keep Ian in sight. Ian got behind him, though, and leaned over Foulkes’ right shoulder. Don turned up the volume on the feed just as Ian began to speak.

“I understand the thrill,” Ian said quietly. “First, it’s just some way to pass the day, but shooting beer cans gets old quickly. You start looking around for something more interesting – your father’s toolbox, your sister’s toys, your neighbor’s garage. Everything is a possibility and nobody catches you. It makes you feel so powerful knowing something no one else does.”

Ian’s voice was mesmerizing, gravelly. “Then one day an animal strays into your crosshairs – maybe a bird or a squirrel – and you squeeze the trigger. _Pow_. Instant death out of nowhere. At first you feel a little guilty, but that fades as the adrenaline pours through your body. Such power. You do it again and again, and the control over your environment is intoxicating.

“Soon, you’re looking at a human being through your scope, just to see how it feels.”

Ian leaned closer to Foulkes, though still not touching him. “There’s nothing like the feeling of watching someone, knowing you can end their life with the lightest touch of your trigger finger. Blood is thundering through your body, making you feel more alive than you ever have before. And turned on.

“You shake with arousal and you know, you just _know_ , that the moment you pull that trigger will be better than the best orgasm you’ve ever had.”

Foulkes visibly swallowed.

“You let the unsuspecting person go, feeling generous today, and they never know how close they came to death. You’re the one making the choices, you’re the one with the control. You feel like God.”

Foulkes shuddered and closed his eyes.

“You know that one day, one day soon, you’ll take that shot, you’ll make that choice.” Ian’s breath stirred the hair near Foulkes’ ear. “On that day, you will _be_ God.”

“Yes,” Foulkes breathed. “Yes.”

Ian paused for a moment, just breathing in Foulkes’ ear.

“Wow,” Don muttered. He was very glad that Charlie wasn’t witnessing this. Don was finding this arousing and could only imagine that Charlie would have his hand down his pants by now.

Don asked Jason, “Is that how it feels?”

“Yeah,” Jason murmured throatily. Then he blinked, looked at Don and said quickly, “Sort of, maybe, a little. I’ve never killed myself animals, though.”

Don nodded automatically as Ian started speaking again. 

In the same hypnotic, husky voice, Ian continued, “Then you find others, people who understand. And some of them have even _done_ it. You’re so envious that it makes you nauseous. They’re so full of themselves, think they’re so superior, but you know that one day, you’ll join them. You’re just biding your time and looking at the people around you – the potential targets, the little people, your _prey_.”

“Yes,” Foulkes whispered.

“But now we know about you and the chance for an anonymous, clean kill is gone. You think that now you won’t be able to get that rush, that sweet incredible rush of playing God. You think it’s gone forever.”

Foulkes sunk lower into his chair.

“Listen to me,” Ian said softly. “You can still feel that power. You can still choose someone else’s fate. Direct me towards these others, these people that think they’re better than you, and _you_ will have control over them.”

“I can’t,” Foulkes protested weakly.

“‘Can’t’ is for ‘little people,’ for victims. You are not a victim, you’re a hunter. You’re stronger than that. _You_ can. They will be _your_ prey.”

Don held his breath as Foulkes seemed to teeter on the edge.

“Yes,” Foulkes whispered at last.

Don blew out his breath in triumph.

“Yes!” Jason said fiercely.

The true hunter in the interrogation room smiled, baring his teeth in preparation to ripping out the throat of his prey.

 


	12. Jealousy is a Green-Eyed Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Jason have an animated discussion.

**Part 12 – Jealousy is a Green-Eyed Sniper**

Once Foulkes agreed to give up his fellow snipers, there was little more for Ian to do. It was time for other kinds of experts. First in were the computer experts. They would get information and passwords for how to communicate with the other shooters. They would then try to hack into their accounts to track down the ones claiming to be the real snipers. Next would come the psychology experts, who’d try to find the killers by pretending to be Foulkes online. They’d have to interview Foulkes thoroughly and Ian didn’t envy them the task.

Ian talked for a few minutes with a square-jawed Asian computer tech named Matt about the general approaches for computer tracking, and found that it was a lot like physical on-the-ground tracking.

“It’s just your fingers that get the workout,” Ian said. “While I wear through multiple pairs of shoes every year.”

“I bet you do,” Matt said, almost wistfully. “I’d like to get outside more.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” David said, coming up behind him. “Unless your ‘outside’ is completely temperature-controlled and has wi-fi.”

“Well, true,” Matt said with a grin at David that was more personal than Ian would have expected.

“I don’t know if you’ve met Matt before,” David said to Ian. “My housemate.”

“Wow,” Ian said. “That’s called taking your work home with you – your very own tech at home.”

“Or my very own field agent,” Matt shot back.

Ian laughed and was about to respond when Charlie walked into the room. Immediately, Ian felt the walls close around him, the space suddenly too small.

“Great work!” Charlie said and then just smiled up at him, his face so full of hope and _want_ that Ian could almost smell it.

“Thanks,” Ian said automatically. “But it’s up to other people now, so I think I’ll head out.”

Charlie’s eyebrows drew together. “You’re leaving, as in _leaving_ leaving?”

“Not yet,” Ian said with forced cheerfulness. “This is still my case. I just need to work off some adrenaline. I always get revved up when I need to lean really hard on a suspect to—”

Ian cut himself off, swearing internally. Charlie’s eyes had widened and dilated. That was exactly the sort of thing he shouldn’t be saying to Charlie. Charlie’s breathing had quickened and he was leaning towards him.

Ian found himself taking a step backwards. “Um, gotta go. See you later.”

He practically bolted out of the room, feeling embarrassed at first, but the anger quickly took over. Against his own cautious instincts, Ian had allowed himself to get comfortable here, allowed the LA office and its agents to become almost another home base. Now Charlie and his damn drooling had overturned that. He wanted to smack Charlie … but Charlie would probably enjoy that.

“Ian!” Jason called and hurried over to him. “Great work! That Foulkes was one sly bas—wait, where you going?”

“I’m going on a run,” Ian said, not pausing in his stride. “I’m going to get my shoes from the hotel and go run.”

“I could use a run myself,” Jason said and began walking along with him.

“Not really in the mood for company.”

“I’m darn good at being ‘not company’.”

Ian gave him a sideways smile. Jason was indeed the best company a loner like him had ever had. Ian nodded and they went to the car.

As Ian drove to the hotel, he could sense something building in Jason, something that he wanted to say, but they both remained silent. It wasn’t until they were in their hotel room, starting to get out running shoes and clothes, that Jason finally spoke.

“God, the way your little professor looks at you,” Jason grumbled. “I just can’t believe you haven’t taken what he’s dying to offer you.”

“I haven’t,” Ian protested.

“You’d think he’d be embarrassed, panting after you like you’re a bitch in heat. What does he _want_?”

Ian set down his shoes. “Well, um …”

“Sex, right, I know. But, to be rude blunt, why you?”

“He may have certain … needs that his partner isn’t fulfilling, which he thinks I can.”

“Like what?”

Ian sighed. “He wants to be dominated.”

“Domi—what, like whips and leather and that stuff?” Jason frowned. “Are you into that?”

“I have been, at times,” Ian admitted.

Jason’s face turned red. “Dammit, forget all that shit you were saying the other day about wanting someone with muscle that can outshoot you. What you’re really jonesing for is a submissive little pansy boy who will lick your boots while you piss on him.”

“No!” Ian snapped.

“Then why haven’t you already sent him off with a flea in his ear?”

“Hey, I just found out!”

“As likely as the Devil getting into Heaven.”

“Believe it!” Ian found himself toe-to-toe with Jason in the middle of the room. “I don’t want him!”

“Yes, you do,” Jason snarled. “I saw the way you watched him yesterday, like you were thinking about him giving you a blow, right then and there.”

Ian felt his own face turn red, considering that had been exactly what he’d been thinking. “Okay, so I thought about it briefly, but no more.”

“No more thinking, just action?” Jason snapped back. “Why don’t you just go back to office – I’m sure he’ll drop his pants and bend over for you, right in front of his so-called ‘husband’. That’s why you really came to LA, for your fucking pansy boy.”

Ian growled, frustrated and embarrassed, and reached for Jason.

Jason batted his hand aside and took a swing at Ian’s chin. Ian grabbed Jason’s arm and carried Jason’s momentum forward, flipping him over his hip. Jason landed behind Ian, rolled to his feet and drove his head into the small of Ian’s back. Ian stumbled forward, then turned his stumble into a low roundhouse kick. He knocked Jason’s feet out from underneath him and Jason fell back against the coffee table.

Jason pushed off the coffee table, knocking it sideways, and came after Ian. He sent a series of short jabs towards Ian’s face. Ian fended off the first few jabs, then one caught him in the chin and he staggered backwards. Jason followed up with a blow towards Ian’s kidneys, but Ian was turning and the blow glanced off his side.

Ian danced farther away from Jason, so that he could take advantage of his longer reach. Jason’s hands were blindingly fast and he kept trying to close the gap, backing Ian against the TV stand and then against the bathroom door. Ian kept away from those hands and carefully maneuvered Jason around.

Suddenly, Ian jumped forward instead of back. He caught a blow on his right shoulder but was able to continue his kick and drive Jason backwards. Jason’s lower legs caught the edge of the bed and his knees briefly buckled. That second was all Ian needed to push Jason so that he fell on his back on the bed.

Before Jason could spin away, Ian landed on top of him, pinning him down with a knee between his thighs. Ian tensed for Jason’s counter-attack, but this time it wasn’t a physical one.

Jason gasped out, “Charlie? Hell, no. Now the other Eppes? That I could go for. Don has a sweet ass. Those jeans should be illegal.”

Ian growled but Jason continued, “I’m sure Will gets lots of that. He probably takes Don right there in the office, on his desk. God, I can just imagine him moaning as Will pounds him. I bet he feels so good. And Will? Damn, he’s sweet as honey. He can wrap those long legs around me anytime. I’ll ride Don and Will can ride me.”

Arousal and jealousy were fighting a battle inside Ian. “Stop talking like that,” he demanded.

“Why? A whole office of gay guys, the orgies you must have. I’m surprised that you haven’t brought me into one, or are you just keeping them for yourselves?”

“We don’t have—”

“Tell me, do you just line them up in a row and fuck them? Or maybe you could tie me up with your leather ropes and they could all whip me then fuck me, one after another. My ass would be so sore and red and I’d beg you to stop them but you’d know that I really want it.”

“Stop it!”

“That’s why you brought me here, to parade me in front of your fag friends. When do the whips and chains come out and you show your true colors?”

Ian was trembling with anger. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

“Make me!” Jason yelled back.

Ian slammed his lips down on Jason’s, feeling the impact throughout his head. Jason’s mouth opened and the kiss was all teeth and tongue and Ian tasted blood. Jason made fists in Ian’s hair and pulled Ian’s head back, but just enough so that he could lay a line of bites along Ian’s jaw. Ian’s fingers tightened on Jason’s muscular shoulders.

While still putting teeth to Ian’s jaw and throat, Jason freed one of his hands from Ian’s hair and pulled at the collar of Ian’s dress shirt. His fingers moved downwards and fumbled with buttons. Ian tugged Jason’s t-shirt from his waistband and dragged his fingernails over the firm stomach underneath.

When Ian’s shirt resisted Jason’s fumbling, he yanked harder. Ian heard a ripping noise and tried to pull away from him. Jason wouldn’t let go of Ian’s shirt or hair so they tumbled to the floor together.

Ian landed with an ‘oof’ on his back, Jason on top of him. Jason let go of Ian’s hair and straddled Ian’s hips. With two hands, he made short work of the remains of Ian’s shirt, buttons flying into the air.

Having just gotten his breath back, Ian opened his mouth to complain – then lost his breath again as Jason pinched both of Ian’s nipples. Ian grabbed a handful of Jason’s t-shirt and pulled him down. Raising his head, Ian’s mouth met Jason’s with another jarring impact. Jason kissed him avidly, his fingers twisting Ian’s nipples.  
  
Ian moaned into Jason’s mouth and set his own hands to pulling Jason’s shirt up. His fingers found Jason’s nipples – already hard pebbles – and began to subject them to the same sweet torture as his own. Jason’s lips on Ian’s turned even more fervent and he rubbed his jeans-covered crotch against Ian’s pants-covered one.

Ian let go of Jason’s nipples and pushed Jason’s shirt up higher until Jason was forced to release Ian and sit up. With an impatient growl, Jason yanked off his t-shirt and began to unbuckle his belt. Ian removed what was left of his own shirt and prodded Jason to move off of him.

They both stripped naked as fast as they could, throwing clothes in every direction. Ian was taking off his watch – and looking for somewhere to put it down more gently – when he was nearly tackled by Jason. Ian let the watch drop and spun Jason around, then shoved him so that Jason sat down hard on the small sofa.

Before Jason could get back up, Ian climbed onto the sofa on his knees. He straddled Jason’s thighs, grabbed the back of the sofa, and aimed his hard cock directly at Jason’s face.

Without hesitation, Jason sucked Ian’s cock deep into his mouth and grabbed Ian’s ass with both hands.

Ian had a brief thought for how far Jason had come in such a short time, then all thoughts were scattered by Jason’s eager mouth. He allowed himself an appreciative moan as Jason worked him with lips and tongue. Just when Ian felt the first tingling of an imminent orgasm, Jason pulled his head back and released Ian’s cock.

Jason’s hands slid down Ian’s ass and into the space between his thighs. He gripped each leg tightly, then, with an amazing feat of strength, lifted Ian and stood up.

Startled, Ian held on to Jason’s shoulders. Jason took several staggering steps forward and then – like he weighed no more than a doll – tossed Ian onto the bed. Jason was on him immediately, and this time it was Jason straddling Ian and Jason’s thick cock thrust at Ian’s face.

Ian happily took Jason into his mouth, but Jason wasn’t content with the usual amount that Ian was able to manage. Slowly he pushed his massive cock deeper into Ian’s mouth, forcing Ian to tilt his head back and open up his throat for the invader.

“Suck it down, Ian,” Jason said hoarsely. “Think your fucking professor has this for you? Think he’d stretch your throat with his pansy dick?”

Ian shook his head, as much as he could, in a strong negative. He struggled to suck air in through his nose, but he didn’t fight Jason pushing even deeper.

“That’s right,” Jason said, his voice rough. “You need a real man. And you’d be too much man for him, too.”

Ian made a positive noise and gripped Jason’s hips. He gave him a sudden push away – Jason’s cock coming out of Ian’s mouth with a ‘pop’ – then rolled over on top of him. Jason fought back for the upper position and they fell with a thud back onto the floor.

When they stopped rolling, running up against the TV stand, Ian ended up on top. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason’s dog tags where they’d flown when Jason had yanked off his shirt. He scooped them up and pulled Jason’s head up so he could slip them over.

Ian bit his way down Jason’s chest, wanting to leave his mark on the smooth skin, something to show he’d been there. Jason groaned and wrapped his legs around Ian’s torso.

Ian reached the top of that line of hair on Jason’s lower belly and he gave an extra hard nip right at that spot. Jason gasped and arched his back up towards Ian, squeezing his legs tightly around Ian’s chest.

Wanting to move lower, Ian fought his way out of the grip of Jason’s legs. As soon as he got free of Jason’s legs, Jason grabbed handfuls of his hair and hung on.

“Yes,” Ian murmured against Jason’s skin. “Definitely not a pansy boy.”

Jason laughed and Ian kissed his way down the line of hair.

“Mmmm,” Ian said, as he reached Jason’s huge cock, still wet with Ian’s saliva. “A real man, as much man as I’ll ever need.”

“Ian …” Jason said softly.

Ian bypassed the cock to nip and suck hard on Jason’s balls. Ian braced himself with one hand and kneaded Jason’s muscular left thigh with the other one. Ian found the strength in every part of Jason’s lean, compact body intoxicating, his sleek jaguar’s body matched only by the strength of his jaguar’s soul.

“Jase,” Ian murmured against Jason’s balls, then nipped him on the inner thigh, marking more of his territory.

“Ian …” Jason said again, his hands still in Ian’s hair. “Oh, God, Ian …” His voice trailed off into almost a sob and he released Ian’s hair.

Ian lifted his head. “Jase?”

“Ian, please!”

Ian’s throat tightened at the raw emotion in Jason’s voice. “Please what?”

“Need you,” Jason pleaded. “Need you all around me.”

“Tell me what you need.”

Jason made it clear by crawling out from underneath Ian and getting to his hands and knees besides the bed, facing away from Ian. Jason was trembling.

Ian immediately scooted up and buried his face in Jason’s ass, his tongue pushing hard against the tight entrance. Jason moaned and spread his knees wider. Ian penetrated him with short, jabbing thrusts of his tongue, ruthlessly loosening him. Ian’s fingers dug into Jason’s hips and held him in place as Jason squirmed and moaned under the onslaught.

Pulling back, Ian wiped his mouth and crawled over to the side table to get the lube and condom. He returned, used both lube and condom, and began to thrust his fingers into Jason’s warmed-up asshole with the same rhythm that he’d done with his tongue. Jason made a garbled noise of approval.

As soon as he thought Jason might be ready, Ian positioned himself on his knees and buried his cock into Jason in one slow, unwavering push.

Ian pulled Jason up, against his chest. He gripped Jason’s dog tags in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Jason, holding him close. Jason gripped the side of the bed to steady them and Ian began to rotate his hips, thrusting deep and slow into Jason.

Ian couldn’t manage slow for long. His body was screaming for release from the tension of the last hour, the last week, and Jason’s delicious ass was demanding its due. Ian broke and began pounding hard into Jason, his arms holding Jason firmly in place. Jason’s hard, strong body absorbed every thrust. Ian let loose in a way he’d never had before in his life, driving into Jason with every ounce of strength he had, pouring into him his frustrations and needs, hopes and anxieties.

Jason shouted something and tightened around Ian’s cock. Ian swore in Spanish and rode Jason through his orgasm and out the other side into his own. He held Jason hard against him and only moved his hips, pounding into that perfect ass with short, wild thrusts until long after his balls were empty.

Slowing down, Ian struggled to catch his breath, and then realized he was holding Jason so tight he couldn’t expand his chest to breathe. Ian loosened his hold and Jason slumped against him. Ian rested his forehead on the back of Jason’s head and listened to his and Jason’s ragged breathing.

He wished he could stay in this moment forever, his body inside and around Jason’s body, and both of them wrapped in the safety and beauty of silence.

 


	13. Jason Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has something he needs to say.

**Part 13 – Jason Speaks**

After a long moment, Jason grumbled, “I’m not going to be able to sit for a week.”

Ian blinked and came a bit back into reality. “Wow, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be,” Jason interrupted him. “It was damn amazing.” Ian heard the smile in Jason’s voice as he added, “Also, I think I’ve been through and through convinced that what you want is a lover with muscle.”

Ian gave a tired laugh. “What I want in a lover is you, just you.”

Ian blinked again, not having intended on saying anything that serious. His brain cells had yet to restart.

Ian’s cock had begun to soften so he pulled carefully out of Jason and was relieved not to see any blood. He didn’t want to have to go easier on him next time. It was crazy how his heart jumped at just the thought of that next time.

Groaning, Jason staggered to his feet, turned around, then collapsed onto the bed on his back. Ian removed his condom and joined him, lying on his side, looking down at Jason’s sweaty face.

Jason’s luminescent blue eyes looked up at Ian and his gaze was serious.

“Jase?” Ian asked uneasily, wondering if he’d crossed some unspoken line.

“There’s something I gotta say,” Jason said.

Ian tensed, certain that anything Jason had to say would be bad. “I didn’t mean to—”

Jason cut him off. “Zip it.” He took a deep breath and put his hand on Ian’s upper arm. “And keep it zipped. I need to say it.”

Ian tried to brace himself.

Jason began, “Right here and now is perfect. But …” His eyes took on a faraway look. “When I’m not with you, I start thinking about how sinful it is and how I’ve resisted those unnatural urges all my life, until now. About how I should find a good woman and get married and settle down, like a good Christian.”

Ian bit the inside of his cheek about that interpretation of ‘a good Christian’.

Jason continued, “I think that it’s ‘just sex’ and you’re just a sick addiction that I can overcome with more prayer.”

Ian tried to pull away, unable to stand any more, but Jason held his arm tight and his eyes focused back on Ian.

“Then you call and it all changes. I hear your voice and I can’t think of anything else but seeing you again. I want to see you and touch you and talk to you and just be quiet with you. I know then that everything I thought before was lying to myself.

“We have a wonderful time together and I think, yeah, this is right. How could this be wrong? Then I leave and all the horror comes crashing down again.”

Ian felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them back.

Jason shook his head slowly, from side to side. “It’s all so clear when I’m not with you, and it’s all so clear when I _am_ with you. Problem is that they’re opposite things and going from one to the other hurts more every time. I’m not sure how many more times I can survive it.”

“Jase …” Ian said helplessly.

Jason turned his head away. “There, I needed to say it. I needed to tell you. So you can go get yourself someone better. You deserve better.”

“ _No_ ,” Ian responded at once. “There’s nobody better.”

Jason looked back at him out of the corner of his eye, and then slowly gave Ian a smile that was shaky around the edges. “Then you’re as screwed as I am.”

“Guess so,” Ian said hoarsely.

Jason touched Ian’s cheek with fingers that were trembling. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Ian’s. Ian felt more than heard the sigh that escaped Jason.

Jason pulled back and they lay quietly together for a moment.

Abruptly, Jason grimaced. “Sorry about all the stuff I said before, about Charlie and the others. Charlie just … pissed me off.”

“Me, too. Got to do something about him.”

“You’re going to …?”

“No,” Ian stated firmly, frustrated that Jason would _still_ ask him that. “I wouldn’t … for so many reasons.”

“Because you wouldn’t want to hurt Colby?”

“That’s one reason, there are a ton of others.”

“Like?”

Ian sighed. “Because that kind of … relationship isn’t what I want.”

“Relationship or …?”

“Jase,” Ian said with exasperation. “I don’t know what you’re fishing for.”

Jason looked down and said quietly, “You’re gonna want to tie me up.”

“Not really—wait, do you want to be tied up?”

“Not really,” Jason said, looking back up at Ian with relieved eyes. “But if that’s what you wanted …”

Ian laughed softly and ran his finger over Jason’s ear. “What I want is you, right here, just like this. And none of that orgy stuff, even if it were true. I have no intention of sharing you with anyone, male or female.”

Jason smiled at Ian. “Good. Me either.”

Ian smiled back at him and wondered if they’d just agreed to be exclusive, but was reluctant to ask.

Jason’s smile turned embarrassed. “It was kinda fun to think about, though.”

“What was? About Don and Will?”

“Yeah, and you taking on all those other guys.”

Ian raised his eyebrows. “You like that idea?”

Jason’s cheeks turned pink. “Just as a fantasy.”

“You like to fantasize about me being with other men?” Ian asked, confused at the contradiction to the other things Jason had just said.

“Not really, it’s more that …” Jason’s color deepened. “It’s just that when you were in the interrogation room … I’ve never seen you like that. It’s kinda hot when you go all tough guy.”

Ian chuckled. “So you _do_ want me to tie you up.”

“No, no,” Jason laughed. “When I saw you like that, what I wanted to do was jump you and fuck you to kingdom come. Just because I like you all tough guy doesn’t mean I want to play the poor, helpless victim.”

“No,” Ian agreed. “That wouldn’t be fun for either of us – we like being the predators, not the victims.”

“So what happens when we both are predators?”

Grinning, Ian waved his hand to indicate the wreckage of their hotel room. “This.”

“Oh yeah …” Jason replied with a smile. He pointed over to a running shoe that had somehow ended up on top of the TV. “Weren’t you going to go on a run?”

“Think I’ve worked off my adrenaline just fine, thank you.”

“Glad to be of service.”

“Gotta love the Army.”

“‘An Army of One.’”

“Yeah, I never really understood that slogan.”

Jason’s smile widened and he stretched luxuriously. “It means ‘Better get ready because I’m going to fuck you this time around.’”

Ian faked a surprised look. “Oh, is that what it means?”

“Yes, it sure as Hell is.”

Ian grinned. “Then ‘Be All You Can Be,’ soldier boy. I’m ready for you.”

 


	14. The 'I' in Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian says a lot more than he planned to.

  
**  
Part 14 – The ‘I’ in Team**

Don was proud of his team. In just a few hours after Foulkes had given up his account information, they’d tracked down the ‘secret’ website where the idiot snipers had been keeping track of their murders and near-misses – including pictures and even videos. Though even these idiots knew better than to film themselves doing the shooting.

Don’s team was able to match up videos to ten of the murder victims that Ian had files on. Many more of injury shootings and property damage could be tied in. Two of Ian’s victims didn’t seem represented but two snipers claimed fatal shootings which hadn’t shown up on the lists of Ian or his ally, Agent Williams in the San Diego FBI office. Obviously more investigation was needed, but this was an incredible break-through.

It wasn’t until Don’s team found the spreadsheet where the snipers were keeping track of their ratings that Don went sick with rage. Each hit was rated on such things as distance from target, busyness of location, whether the victim was alone or in a group, time of day, any special difficulties, and level of fatality (death 100%, life-threatening injury 90%, permanent injury 70%, etc). The rating that got to Don the most was the ‘attractiveness’ rating, because it was apparently easier to kill an ugly man in his 70s than a pretty woman in her 40s. It made Don nauseous to see that the highest rating in this category had been given to someone who’d killed a child.

Don wasn’t the only one enraged by the snipers’ calculations of cruelty. When they took their evidence to a judge for a warrant to search the ISP where the files were being hosted, the judge signed off on the warrant so fast it gave Don whiplash. Next would be some very careful and thorough investigating to make sure that they had rock solid cases against all of the killers before moving on any of them and spooking the entire nasty club. The last thing they wanted to do was entice one of the ‘lower-tier’ snipers to ‘move up’ to murder. But they’d made huge progress in taking a very iffy case and building it into a massive, concrete one. Don hoped that the San Diego agent, Agent Williams, got a major career boost for her diligence. Ian too, of course, but Don wasn’t sure that the FBI could promote him any higher.

Feeling very pleased with their day’s work, Don invited Ian and the others around him at that moment out for a beer. He called Will to have him meet them there.

David asked Matt to join them, but Matt shook his head ‘no’ without looking up from his computer. David gave a resigned shrug and followed Don out.

Now, at the bar, Don realized what a terrible mistake he’d made. The combination of him and Will, Ian and Jason, Charlie and Colby, and David should have sent Don running in the other direction. Instead, he was here with an utterly volatile mixture of people and the only reason it hadn’t blown up yet was because everyone had been too busy drinking.

Ian was watching Charlie, and Charlie was watching Ian, the tension in the air growing ever thicker. Don, David and Will were trying to keep up a pretense of conversation. Colby was staring fixedly at his beer. Jason was downing his third beer already. Don was about to suggest breaking up the ‘party’ when Ian cleared his throat.

“You’d be disappointed, you know,” Ian said. He snapped his fingers to get some of the glazed look out of Charlie’s eyes. “Charlie?”

“Uh, what?” Charlie said.

“You’d be disappointed,” Ian repeated. “I’m really rather a pussycat in bed.”

Jason choked on his beer and began coughing. Everyone else stared at Ian, who calmly patted Jason on the back until he stopped coughing.

“Uh, what?” Charlie said again.

Ian said, “It would be not at all what you’re imagining, nothing like the sexy little scenarios you’re picturing.”

Charlie’s face went red and he blustered, “I wasn’t picturing anything.”

“Bullshit,” Ian said coolly. “I bet you’ve been thinking – if you’re thinking at all – that I’m flattered. Well, I’m not. Any more than a woman is ‘flattered’ when someone drools over her cleavage.”

“I didn’t mean …” Charlie mumbled.

Ian paused, and Don wondered if he was done talking, then Ian’s jaw clenched and his eyes sharpened on Charlie. “It’s more than that, though.”

David said, “Maybe this should be a private conversation.”

“You can leave if you like, Sinclair,” Ian said, without taking his eyes off of Charlie. “But I think everyone else needs to stay.”

“Maybe I should—” Jason started.

“Sit,” Ian snapped.

Jason grimaced but stayed.

Don glanced around and wasn’t surprised to see Will watching Ian avidly, eager for whatever fight or blasphemy should come from Ian’s mouth. Colby’s eyes had narrowed and he was gripping his beer mug so tight his knuckles were white. David leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking ready to come to Colby’s defense. Jason took a long drink of his fourth beer.

Ian ignored everyone else and kept his eyes on Charlie. “Let me ask you this, Professor. You think you’re the first one to look at me this way? You think you’re the first one to see me doing my job, which I’m damn good at, and think, ‘I bet he’s like that in bed’?

Ian continued, his voice never rising above a cool, level tone, making what he was saying even more shocking. “All you people around me with your little hang-ups that you think I can fix. You all want me to take over control, dominate you, break you, force you into the submission you’re so desperate for. I can do it. In fact, I’m very good at it. But I get no pleasure from it.

“You get what you want and I just get used, do you think I enjoy that? I’m like a prop, a sex toy, that gets you off then gets tossed back into the underwear drawer for next time. It’s all about _your_ needs and _your_ fantasies and I’m damn sick of it.”

While Ian was talking, Charlie had sunk lower and lower in his chair. Don was feeling foolish himself, since he’d thought that exact thing – that Ian in interrogation was like Ian in the bedroom.

Ian said, “I came here, to LA, to people I thought were my friends.” For the first time, emotion showed through his voice and it was raw and painful to hear. Even more so because it was coming from the normally calm and controlled sniper. “Then I get the same shit here that I’ve gotten for so long.” Ian looked around at the rest of them. “Be honest, every one of you was positive you knew just what kind of sex I liked, didn’t you?”

Don grimaced and couldn’t meet Ian’s gaze, because he had indeed made that assumption. _Well, there were those ‘love-bites’ I saw all over Jason’s neck, so what am I supposed to think?_

“ _I_ didn’t think I knew,” Will said.

Ian just rolled his eyes at Will and looked at David, Colby, and Don, then nodded to himself as if their assumptions were all over their faces.

“Okay, fine,” Ian continued, and his voice was back under control, “I’m used to it by now. Normally, I’d just ignore it, then not come back here again, if I could help it. Cross LA off the list of places I felt welcome, cross you all off my very short list of friends.”

Ian paused to take a drink of his beer.

Feeling like the worst kind of heel, Don began, “Ian, we—”

Ian held up his hand and cut Don short.

Setting down his beer with a very precise motion, Ian wiped his mouth, then continued, “Normally, that’s what I’d do. The list of places where I feel comfortable gets shorter every year. But now, for the first time in a very long time, I may have found someone who is actually interested in _me_ instead of some built-up fantasy figure.”

Don’s eyes automatically flicked to Jason, but he pulled them back instantly and tried to look as surprised as Colby and David did. Will, of course, was showing his perfect poker face.

Ian leaned forward, his dark eyes boring into Charlie’s. “Maybe I’ve found someone, I don’t know yet, but you, _Professor_ , are doing your best to mess it up and I’m not going to let that happen.” His voice was as dark as his eyes. “So I’m going to make it _absolutely clear_ to everyone that I have no interest in you. Even if you weren’t a friend, even if it didn’t hurt a lot of other people, even if you weren’t _married_ , for God’s sake. Even if none of that was true and you and I were alone on a desert isle, I’d say, ‘No, thanks’ because I’m goddamned sick of being everyone else’s play toy.”

A shocked silence followed Ian’s words. Finally, Will sat up straight and, with a big grin, said, “Amen, brother. Been there, done that, and _screw_ that.”

Ian raised his eyebrows at Will then gave a wry snort and a shake of his head. Some of the tension drained from Ian’s shoulders.

“Shit,” Colby said weakly. “Did you hear all that, Charlie?”

“Yeah,” Charlie mumbled. His cheeks were flaming and he was slumped into an embarrassed huddle.

“I think that Ian made his point quite clearly,” Don said to Charlie.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Charlie said, sinking another inch lower.

“Don’t worry, _Professor_ ,” Colby said and his voice was now eerily cheerful. “I don’t mind being your play toy, and I don’t think I’ll have any trouble finding my motivation this time.”

Charlie blinked and began to straighten up.

“Um, Colby …” Will said.

Colby gave Will a fierce grin. “I know the rules, Teach. ‘Never go into it with your emotions out of control.’ Well, _screw_ your rules.”

Will laughed and said, “Good for you! The student graduates at last.”

“Ian’s not a pussshh … pusshycat,” Jason said suddenly, fumbling his empty beer glass to the table. He leaned back, pulled up his T-shirt, and showed a perfectly toned stomach – with a series of love bites starting above the bottom of the T-shirt and continuing below the waistband of his jeans.

Ian actually _blushed_. Don had to laugh at that odd sight.

Ian cleared his throat and said, “Yes, ‘pussycat’ was an exaggeration, but I’d intended on just saying that and stopping there, none of the … um … rest of it.”

“Yoush couldn’t handle him,” Jason continued, pointing at Charlie with a wobbly finger. The younger sniper’s skin was flushed, his eyes bright. “Ifsh yoush ever got him, whish you’re not gonna, but ifsh yoush ever got him, yoush wouldn’t know what to do withsh him.”

Charlie looked insulted but, for once, kept his mouth shut.

“He doeshn’t mess around, none of that pansy shtuff.” Jason said, then added with sudden lucidity, “He doesn’t play games.”

“No, I don’t.” Ian smiled at Jason.

“Needsh a real man,” Jason said, nodding unsteadily. “Needsh a real man with a really big, thick –”

Luckily for everyone, Jason stopped speaking and lay his head down on the table. “Jush saying, jush saying,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay, Jase,” Ian said, putting his hand on the back of Jason’s neck with more tenderness than Don would have ever expected from him.

Jason smiled at Ian. “Hey, howwwdy, Ian,” he said, his Southern drawl thickening. “I’mm hunky-dory.”

“Shh, go to sleep now. I’ll get you back to the hotel.” Ian stroked his fingers through Jason’s buzz-cut hair until Jason closed his eyes, smiling. There was a definite age difference between them, but if that didn’t bother them, it certainly didn’t bother Don.

“He won’t remember this in the morning,” Ian said quietly, still watching Jason as he stroked his head. “Or else he’d be mortified that anyone knew.”

“About you being his lover?” Will asked.

“About him having a male lover at all,” Ian replied. “He’s most definitely not ‘out’.”

“I’m sorry,” David said. He’d been so quiet that Don had almost forgotten he was there. “I know what that’s like.”

Looking at David, Ian raised his eyebrows. “You, too? What is it with this office?”

David shrugged. “Guess that’s why this team has been together so long, we recognize kindred spirits.”

“Kindred spirits,” Don said. “I like that.” His core team of four – five if you include Charlie – had been together for an unusually long time, though he wasn’t sure how long Megan would remain with them.

“But what I meant was,” David said, “I know what it’s like to have a lover in the closet. Not wanting anyone to know.”

Ian looked at David thoughtfully and said, “The tech.”

“Yeah,” David said with a warm smile. “Matt.” His smile turned wry as he continued, “Total denial. But … maybe it’s wishful thinking but he seems to get a little less ‘cautious’ about hiding it every day.”

“Yeah,” Don agreed. “Anyone that’s looking now could tell that he has a thing for you.”

“I’m afraid it won’t be like that with Jason,” Ian said, his face sad as he looked at the sleeping sniper. “For him, it’s a mortal sin that causes him terrible guilt and pain.”

“Ouch, I’m sorry,” David said.

“Yeah,” Don agreed.

Colby said grimly, “Not to mention being kicked out of the army and ruining his career, if anyone even gets a whiff of it.”

“I’m glad you don’t have to worry about that,” Don said to Colby. “Such a stupid way to run the military.”

“Unbelievably stupid,” Colby said. “There are days when I miss the army, but not when I think about that part of it.” He looked over at Charlie. “Having to hide from myself and everyone else.”

Will spoke up, “You said ‘mortal sin’, is Jason Roman Catholic?”

“Probably,” Ian said. “I just know that he takes it very seriously.” A dark cloud passed over Ian’s face and he touched Jason’s cheek. “ _Very_ seriously. Sometimes I … sometimes he needs help to get through the guilt for just another day.”

Don could only imagine the strain that would put on a gay relationship. Almost made the mess with Charlie pale in comparison.

Don glanced at Charlie, but Charlie wasn’t paying any attention to Ian anymore. He was staring – and Don was very glad to see this – at Colby with the same glazed look in his eyes that he’d had for Ian for the last few days.

As Don watched, Colby gave Charlie a wicked little smirk that Don had never seen before. Charlie’s eyes widened. _Oh, there’s going to be fireworks in that house tonight._

“Um,” Charlie said. “I just remembered … something. Yeah, something that I forgot that I needed to do.”

Everyone else laughed, even Ian. Colby’s laugh was low and sent shivers up Don’s spine, as well as a different sort of shiver downwards.

“Yeah,” Will agreed, standing up. “I think it’s time to head out.” He leaned over Don and murmured in his ear, “I’ve got an idea.”

The rest of Don’s blood suddenly rushed to his cock. Last night’s Drill Sergeant and New Recruit was a lot of fun, but a ‘Will with an idea’ was a particularly amazing, mind-blowing thing.

“Uh, yeah, time,” Don mumbled and stood up.

“We’re going now, Professor,” Colby said and Charlie jumped to his feet. Colby stood up slowly, very close to Charlie, and gave that wicked little smirk again. Colby turned, walked away from the table, and Charlie hurried after him.

“Hallelujah,” Don said with feeling.

“Amen,” Will agreed. “Ian, you need a hand with your sleeper boy there?”

Before Ian could respond, David said, “I’ll help him. I’ve got a little while before I’ll be able pry Matt away from work, even for dinner or … anything else.”

“File room,” Don muttered and David flashed him a grin.

The rest of them stood up and Don threw some cash onto the table. Ian and David each got one of Jason’s arms around their shoulders.

“On three,” Ian said. “One, two, three ...”

David staggered a little as he lifted his side. “Wow. He is just _made_ of muscle.”

“I know,” Ian said with a smile. “Just how I like it. But I’m not showing you the marks he’s made on me.”

David smiled back. “Don’t want to know.”

“No, you don’t,” Ian agreed.

Jason mumbled something and leaned heavily on Ian. He and David helped Jason stumble towards the door. Don went ahead of them to open the door and they all exited into the parking lot.

Ian and David ended up needing Will as well to get Jason into Ian’s car. Jason kept attaching himself to Ian and muttering, in a mud-thick Southern accent, things that Don was probably glad he didn’t understand. Finally Jason was belted into the passenger seat and Ian got into the driver’s seat. Don didn’t know how Ian would get Jason out at their hotel, but he was sure Ian would think of something.

“Goodnight,” David said and headed towards his car.

“Good luck with the file room,” Don called and David flashed him a grin over his shoulder.

“Hey, babe,” Will said to him. “I’ll meet you at home, but drive slow. I’ve got some setup to do.”

Don grinned and went to his car. As he took his time adjusting the rear-view mirror and fiddling with the radio, it occurred to him that every one of his friends was now paired up. Some of the pairings were odd, some semi-dysfunctional, but every couple was held together with real and deep emotions. In this day of fleeting hook-ups and superficial romances, that was an amazing track record. Maybe they really were ‘kindred spirits,’ as David had said.

Don’s phone rang and he answered it.

Will said, “Can you go by a grocery store and get some grape juice? 100% juice only. Oh, and some of those cheap white candles, the fat ones?”

“Sure,” Don said with a smile and Will hung up while muttering to himself about sheets and velvet. Don drove out of the parking lot in a pleasant state of rising anticipation.

 


	15. 'Tell Me a Story'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian looks for hope.

**Part 15 – ‘Tell Me a Story’**

Too soon – the case still ongoing and no arrests other than Foulkes yet – Jason was recalled to his unit. Ian wanted to protest, but he had no valid reason to keep Jason in LA. ‘Just because I want him to stay’ was not considered sufficient. They’d already been together three times as long as any other time they’d met up.

Though Ian would be in LA for a while longer, he rode with Jason in a taxi to the airport. Ian and Jason didn’t speak on the way. It was much like Jason’s arrival, as if none of the sex and madness and triumph in between had really happened.

Ian looked out of his window but didn’t see the city passing by. He still felt rather embarrassed about his outburst at the bar with the other agents. He’d never intended on saying most of those things aloud, let alone to a group of people. Ian wondered how much Jason remembered of the conversation. Ian was pretty sure that Jason didn’t remember his own drunken statements, or else he’d be a lot more edgy – and probably ask for another round of whipping.

Embarrassed though Ian was, he didn’t regret the outcomes of his little speech. The next day at the office, Colby had been smug and Charlie had practically glowed. They’d both been friendly to him but not too friendly. Don had been pretty cheerful too, in fact. With David, it was hard to tell if he’d had a good night, but Ian had heard Matt whistling in the hallway. Ian’s night had probably been more quiet than anyone else’s, since Jason had sacked out as soon as the bellhop had helped get him to their hotel room. Ian hadn’t minded at all, though. He’d felt the need for some quiet after the tension and words of the day. For hours, he’d held the sleeping Jason and listened to the sounds of the LA night.

Lost in his thoughts, Ian was startled to see they’d arrived at the airport. He paid the driver and picked up Jason’s bag before Jason could. They walked into the airport together, still silent, though not with the comfortable quiet they usually shared. This was a silence heavy with words both said and unsaid. It made Ian wonder if Jason remembered at least the general sense of what Ian had said at the bar.

The silence lasted through check-in and more walking, until they were forced to stop before the security check-point.

Ian set down Jason’s bag and held out his hand. Jason took Ian’s hand and, to Ian’s pleasant surprise, pulled Ian in for a manly hug. If Ian held the hug longer than strictly necessary, Jason didn’t object.

They pulled apart and Jason picked up his bag.

“I don’t know when …” Jason began and trailed off with a helpless shrug.

“Soon,” Ian said, but it was wishful thinking and they both knew it.

They looked at each other for a moment, then Jason quietly said, “Keep your head down, Agent Edgerton.”

Ian tried to smile. “You, too, Lt. Col. Hill.”

They grasped hands one more time for a quick shake, then Jason turned away and walked towards the end of the security line.

Ian moved away, but not too far. He found a vantage point where he could watch the full path of the slow-moving security line. Leaning against a post, Ian pulled out his cell phone and thumbed in a number.

Don Eppes answered, “Ian? You at the airport?”

“Yeah. Can you give me Will’s phone number?”

“Uh, why?”

“I’m sure he’ll tell you later. Right now, could I just talk to him?”

“Sssure,” Don said and recited a number.

Ian took his eyes briefly from Jason and dialed the number, then went back to watching Jason in the line.

“Stevens,” said a distracted voice.

“It’s Edgerton.”

“What do you—Don okay?” Will demanded.

“Yes, he’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you and he gave me your number.”

“Talk to me?” Will said suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Ian said, then cleared his throat. “I want to know—I _need_ to know–how you make Don okay with being with you.”

“ _Ha!_ ” Will gave a short bark of bitter laughter that hurt to hear. “I didn’t _make_ him anything.”

“Then how did he get there?”

“None of your business.”

“I—” Ian bit down on his instant sharp retort. There was something about Will that got under Ian’s skin. He made himself take a breath and continue quietly, “I’m not asking out of vulgar curiosity. As you know, Jason is far from being okay with us being lovers. He’s so far from being okay with it that I … I worry about his life actually.”

There was a pause and then Will said, his voice rough, “Maybe you _should_ worry about it.”

An unpleasant shiver went down Ian’s spine. “I mean, I’m not worried …” he swallowed and forced himself to continue. “I’m not worried about him deliberately killing himself, it would be too against his nature, but he has a dangerous job, a dangerous life and …”

“And there are many ways to commit suicide,” Will finished for him.

“Yes,” Ian said softly, watching Jason move closer to the security point, pushing his duffel bag forward with one foot. “Many ways.” Ian tried not think about the statistics of suicide in the military and how often that coincided with being in the closet. The constant fear of showing any small sign of being gay, since just the rumor of it could get him dishonorably discharged, must put a terrible stress on Jason.

Will said quietly, “Knowing Don’s story will not help you with your lover. He has to find his own way.”

“Yes, but …” Ian gripped the phone tightly. “I need to know that it’s possible.”

“It’s possible. Don is proof, so are Colby and Charlie, alright?”

“Somehow I don’t think that Charlie and Colby had as much trouble.”

“They had their own trouble. It’s never going to be easy.”

“Please,” Ian pleaded, his throat tight. “I know it had something to do with how you two met, and I know it was very bad, bad enough that discussion of Charlie and Colby’s kidnapping and near-death would be light-hearted in comparison. Tell me a story of a man who went through Hell, but came out the other side intact.”

“Hell is a pretty accurate description. But it’s not my story to tell.”

“Then ask him. I’ll wait.”

“You’ll …” Will took a noisy breath. “If he says ‘no’, you’ll accept that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, hang on.”

Will put him on hold, and Ian stood, holding a silent phone and thinking about Jason kneeling on the floor before him, blood welling up from belt-whip stripes across his back. _He said that going from one state to the other – from being with me to not being with me to being with me – hurts more every time. He said, ‘I’m not sure how many more times I can survive it.’_

After a long moment, while Jason inched closer to his turn to go through the security gate, Will returned.

“Alright,” Will said and his voice wobbled a little. He cleared his throat and continued, stronger, “Alright. I owe you my life for that _Yamamoto_ case. But I want to be clear that this goes no further. Only a few people know about this, so if it suddenly becomes common knowledge, I’ll know who to go after, okay? And a life-debt won’t save you then.”

Ian didn’t push back. He understood Will’s fierce protectiveness, because he felt the same way about Jason. “It will stay with me. I’m good at secrets.”

“Okay. Don’t interrupt.” Will took a deep breath. “It all started with David and Colby, who were lovers …”

 _I’ve wondered,_ Ian thought.

“Who decided as a lark to talk Don into doing a three-way. Don had never even considered being with a man before and I don’t know why he said yes, but he did.”

Ian blinked. That was an odd way to start.

“That … thing went on for a while with various pair-ups. Then Charlie found out. He wanted in.”

Ian’s eyebrows shot up.

“I think what Charlie really wanted was Colby, but he started with David. With David distracted, Colby and Don started getting serious.”

_Don and Colby, can’t see that working._

“Then, well, Colby left Don for Charlie.”

Ian winced.

“So, Don was dumped to the wayside by his two lovers, who’d both rushed off to be with his little brother. I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you the level of rivalry between Don and Charlie on _ordinary_ things. Don was devastated. Also, confused, hurt, and, well, terrified about this ‘liking guys’ thing he’d discovered.”

_I can only imagine._

“Don, he …” Will sighed. “He got involved in this goddamned _filthy_ BDSM club with no direction, no idea what he was doing. And he was just so …” Will’s voice wavered. “He didn’t know who he was and had nobody he felt he could turn to. He was so … lost.”

A lump formed in Ian’s throat at the raw emotion that still accompanied Will’s words, even though Ian knew this had to be ages ago.

“I’m DEA, as you know. I was at the club undercover – it was a drug front – and recognized Don from before. Then Don got himself assigned to a Dom that was worse than most of the scum you’ve hunted down, a truly evil psychopath.”

Ian heard Will take a hard swallow. Ian steeled himself.

“Don was so very stubborn and hating himself and …” Another swallow. “By the time I could get him out of there, Don had burns, contusions and lacerations over the majority of his body, two pulverized fingers, bad anal tearing, and had lost two to three pints of blood.”

Ian sucked in his breath, his own blood boiling with shock and anger.

“Yeah,” Will agreed bitterly. “I was a goddamned idiot and took him home and nursed him instead of taking him to the hospital. I was worried about his reputation and his job when he could have so easily died that weekend.”

“Is this bastard, this ‘psychopath’ still alive?” Ian snapped.

“Yes,” Will said flatly, “But he won’t be doing that to anyone, ever again.”

“How can you be sure that—”

“He _won’t_ ,” Will replied harshly, the wolf rising in his voice. “I made _quite sure_ of it.”

“Okay, okay,” Ian backpedaled. He didn’t know why Will didn’t kill the man. Ian would certainly have. _May still._ Ian took his few friendships very seriously. _But if that had been Jason …_ Nausea filled his throat and he fought it down. _Maybe there are some punishments worse than death._

Through the rushing in his ears, Ian heard Will take a deep breath.

Will then finished with, “That was the bottom. He nearly died instead of facing his bisexuality. I give thanks daily to the uncaring universe that he survived.”

Will was silent and Ian’s head was full of images of a broken and dying Don.

“So, Agent Edgerton,” Will said finally, “That Hell enough for you?”

“Yes.” Ian rubbed his jaw, which ached as if he’d been clenching his teeth. “So you nursed him back to health and you’ve been together since?”

“No,” Will laughed wryly. “He’s stubborn, I’m stubborn. We fought and didn’t see each other for four long months. But he started to get his head on straight at last, so that when we met back up again, he was ready.”

“Ready for a public relationship with you.”

“Yeah. It was a pretty fast turn-around, if you think about it. I’m sure he took a huge amount of heat for it, considering what a … ladies’ man he’d always been.”

“Yes.” Ian nodded. He knew Don’s reputation. “But he was able to turn it around. For you.”

“For himself,” Will corrected. “I was just the lucky beneficiary.”

“Hmm,” Ian said. “You just cared enough for him to be patient.”

“We had an instant connection – okay, instant when he wasn’t out of his head over his brother’s kidnapping. We also had a lot in common in terms the kind of jobs we had. Then I went out of my way to make sure we crossed paths again.”

“That was it? No – I don’t know – fancy talking?”

“No,” Will said wryly. “There was little talking involved, at first.”

“I’ll bet,” Ian agreed. Don Eppes was more of a man of action.

“It helped a lot when I told him about dark things in my past, helped him realize he wasn’t the only one who had made near-fatal errors in judgment.”

“I see.” Ian frowned thoughtfully. There were some ‘dark things’ in Ian’s past too. Some terrible events which he’d never told anyone about, that he might, _might_ be able to share with Jason. Maybe after a few drinks.

Ian cleared his throat. “So it’s possible. Maybe Jason and me can get to where you and him are. It’s possible.”

“Yes,” Will said and added gently, “But I have to say that it’s not likely.”

“But it’s possible.”

“Yes.”

“So there’s hope.”

“There’s always hope, Ian. That’s what gets us through the day.”

“Is that what it is?” Ian said with forced cheerfulness. “I thought it was the cool guns.”

“Well, that too,” Will said, a small smile in his voice.

Ian dropped the cheerfulness. “Thank you, Will. I won’t tell anyone what you told me.”

Will answered quietly, “I know.”

Ian ended the call and slid his phone into his pocket. Jason was now through security and putting on his shoes. He lifted his bag onto his shoulder, then looked back. His eyes found Ian and he raised his hand in farewell. Ian waved back.

_He said that going from one state to the other – from with me to without me to back again – hurts him more every time. Where is he going to be when he decides that he can’t make that transition even once more?_

Ian tried to smile, but he couldn’t tell if Jason smiled back.

Jason turned and walked down the hallway. Ian watched until Jason was out of sight, then watched the empty space for a moment longer.

Then Ian turned away, put on his sunglasses and vanished into the crowd.


End file.
